Laissez Les Bon Temps Roulez
by Arabella16
Summary: What happens when the Cullens decide Bella needs a certain human experience that requires traveling to a city where they let the good times roll? What happens when Bella does something shocking making Edward run away? Will she find him? MUCH MORE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Laissez Les Bon Temps Roulez**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Stephenie Meyers Wondermous characters… but here's a story about them!!!!!

I woke to the sound of booming laughter emanating from living room. I rose to my feet upset that Edward wasn't with me and wandered into his bathroom, after I took care of my morning human needs I walked downstairs slowly to investigate the cause of Emmett's outburst, which was no doubt from Emmett. When I got within hearing distance the conversation that everyone seemed to be deeply enveloped in ceased and all eyes focused on me. I froze at the bottom of the stairs weary of the odd behavior I was witnessing and questioned

"So what's going on?" Laughter erupted amongst everyone and Edward seeing that I was quickly getting frustrated walked towards me pulling my wrist and leading me to the loveseat where he was seated a moment ago. I still had no answer and was confused; I studied everyone's expression. Alice was most excited I noted that if I could get anyone to spill this secret it would be her, next was Jasper who was calm sitting on the arm of the chair that Alice was bouncing up and down on with a smirk growing on his face. Emmett was nearly to Alice's excitement level sitting on the sofa with the biggest smile on his face I think I had ever seen, yet he was trying to contain his emotions, Rosalie was standing behind the sofa her arms folded across her chest but there was something, she was grinning too. I felt the fear go through me what could possibly be so important that _Rosalie_ had any interest at all in it. Just then Jasper interrupted my evaluations

"Guys we're scaring her… maybe we should just tell her what's-"

"No!" Edward hissed next to me startling me slightly and I turned to him to evaluate his expression. His beautiful features were tense, his eyebrows furrowed together and he was obviously having a mental conversation with everyone in the room, turning his head to different people, it was almost as if they were all arguing against Edward.

**Edwards P.O.V**

_Edward, be reasonable. After the wedding she is going to be changed… You do want her to have as many human experiences as she can right?_

Jasper was the only one trying make Emmett's ludicrous suggestion sound somewhat intelligent.

_Oooh I wonder what Bella would act like drunk… I bet she'd fall twice as much! Yes Drunk Bella equals twice the fun!_

A slight growl escaped my lips aimed in Emmett's general direction and he narrowed his eyes hissing at me

"Fine…Spoil my fun. But we're still going… Alice saw it!" Bella looked at me again clearly frustrated and began ranting furious

"Where are we going? All of you know I hate surprises. Edward why won't you tell me? You know I hate secrets" I hate to see my Bella sad, She gazed into my eyes and I couldn't help not to tell her everything.

"It's nothing really… just one of Emmett's stupid Ideas that surprisingly everyone chose to support." I turned to my siblings and continued making my voice as harsh as possible "However we are _not_ going so you shouldn't worry yourself over it love…" I kissed her trying to distract her and it worked, when I pulled away she sat there in a daze for a moment a blush rising to her cheeks.

_No fair Edward… Stop distracting her!_

_Ugh she is so easily distracted! You suck!_

I smirked, I had won Bella was officially over the conversation and with that I picked her up and sped into the kitchen so the others wouldn't have the chance to say any more on the subject. I rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out eggs and other things and began to fix her breakfast.

Bella's P.OV

I was sitting at a stool at the island when I slowly started to recover from Edwards last kiss I realized that I still didn't get the answers I wanted.

"Edward can I ask you a question?"

"Anything my love" He smiled and set a plate in front of me, before taking a bite I demanded. "Tell me every detail about Emmett's plan…Every.Single.Detail."

He sighed and cracked an aggravated smile before whispering "Fine, Emmett come tell her but it is _only_ an idea… not a plan." I heard an earsplitting sound erupt from the den,-Emmett. "YES!" before I knew it all of the Cullen's except for Carlisle who was at the hospital working were in the kitchen, excitement filled their eyes, even Esme looked amused. Emmett leaned on the island clearly excited about his plan.

"Okay Bella you may think that you have had enough human experiences but lets face it you have barely lived… so I came to Edward with one of my most brilliant ideas ever! I wanted to take a vacation to one of my favorite cities from my human life. I don't remember too much from my human life but I do remember my wonderful visits to the city." He looked distant as if he were reminiscing and I nearly screamed

"What city?!" A smile spread wide across his face and everyone exchanged

glances "Why none other than Nawlins Darlin"

AN: So what do you think? Please tell me! Do you like it? New Orleans!! Woot Woot!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay ya'll I _am_ from New Orleans and have lived here for all my life (besides four months after Katrina) so all the information is going to be correct or else I wouldn't be very aware of my surroundings. Well… enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I may wish... these characters don't belong to me…tear. Stephenie Meyer you are a genius!

_"Okay Bella you may think that you have had enough human experiences but lets face it you have barely lived… so I came to Edward with one of my most brilliant ideas ever! I wanted to take a vacation to one of my favorite cities from my human life. I don't remember too much from my human life but I do remember my wonderful visits to the city." He looked distant as if he were reminiscing and I nearly screamed _

_"What city?!" A smile spread wide across his face and everyone exchanged glances "Why none other than Nawlins Darlin"_

I laughed at his accent and was immediately intrigued. I knew it would drive Edward crazy but what would one visit hurt, plus all the wedding plans and torture Alice was putting me through lately was beginning to aggravate me.

"Edward…" I put on a pout and was nearly whining. Emmett smiled and Alice jumped up "Yes! I told you so! I have a lot of planning to do!" Emmett pulled me into a backbreaking bear hug and Edward pried me out of his arms while I got my breathing back on track Edward protested, as I knew he would. "You can't possibly want to go to that dangerous, smelly, and dirty city… What is there to do?" I could hear Emmett chuckle but he immediately stopped when Edward sent him a threatening glance that even frightened me.

"Well sorry I made up my mind and we're going…" I hopped off the stool and went to search for Alice. Halfway up the stairs I heard Edward whine "_But Bella…New Orleans?_" But my mind was made up and I ignored it continuing to Alice's room.

When I got to her room she was pulling out many large suitcases that all matched and were by some designer that I didn't recognize I was about to ask her a question but she froze her eyes glazing over. I waited for her vision to be over and she smiled

"Oh good it's going to be overcast for the next four days… we should leave tomorrow, three days will be so much fun! We're so lucky it's not usually overcast in the summer in New Orleans… well unless there was a hurricane." I gasped suddenly I realized that Hurricane Katrina was two years ago… I'm sure the city would be just as fun, Emmett promised. "No hurricanes right Alice?" She laughed and kissed my cheek before dancing around the room getting clothes together "I promise… No hurricanes" I walked up the stairs to Edward's room and grabbed my things, if I were going to New Orleans tomorrow I would have to clear it with Charlie and pack. Hopefully Esme and Carlisle would clear it with him I had no clue of what excuse I would use to go to New Orleans besides partying as Emmett put it.

When I got downstairs I hoped Edward was in a better mood, no such luck he was quiet and when he saw me holding my bag from my weekend sleepover with Alice he picked up his keys and walked into the garage, I waved to Emmett and Jasper and followed Edward into his Volvo. By the way he pulled out of the driveway I knew this wouldn't be a pleasant ride. Before we even got out of the long driveway he was already pushing ninety. I really wanted to do something exciting; I wasn't usually interested in the Cullen's past attempts to cram in as many human experiences as possible but this idea actually seemed fun.

"Edward I wont get anything out of this trip if you act like this." He turned to me, which made me nervous, him taking his eyes off of the road while he was going at a ridiculous speed. "Act like what? I wouldn't act like anything if you just decided not to go."

"Well I'm going no matter what… plus you have never been right? It will be a new experience for you…" Edward returned his eyes to the road and a slight smile came to his lips, he was silent for a moment and it peaked my curiosity. "Edward… _Have_ you ever been to New Orleans?" He laughed and continued, "Yes… In 1946, we came for Mardi Gras…" He shuddered but then an involuntary smile spread wide across his face. "Your not going to tell me about it are you?" No answer.

"Well you look like you enjoyed yourself…" We pulled in front of Charlie's house and he tried to open his door but I grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "Bella, I did enjoy New Orleans however it's not the best place for you… with the crime and all of the hazards not to mention that the coven there isn't very friendly, they control the entire city and their not like us… they drink human blood... Our presence there will make them curious." I shuddered and laced my fingers in his "But you'll be with me." He nodded and smiled my favorite crooked smile; before I could blink I was sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for my stomach to catch up with me. Edward pulled out my large duffel bag and sat it next to me on my bed before gently pressing his lips to mine, before I knew it he was pulling my hands from his hair and slipping out my door with a smile. He must have seen my confused expression

"Alice…" Was all he said before exiting and a moment later Alice was standing in front of me smiling.

My friend is writing this with me so the next chapter will be posted as fast as she can write. Thanks for reading and Pleassssseeee review!

**the indifferent child of earth**- Freshman orientation for high school on burbon! Wow… I have only been on Burbon once at night and it was with my parents… I'm not allowed to go alone. It's funny cause they really do give alcohol to anyone! My friend had a party and all the girls snuck out and walked down burbon but I was a loser and stayed in the hotel room but for good reason, my Dad is a cop and he walks down burbon all night!

**My-Bella**- It's good to have a fellow Neworlean reading… hope I do the city justice! Oh yea I have big plans for Emmett!

**Pyromaniac2009**- Your French is fine with me I am a Spanish speaker anyway at least as far as Spanish III will get you… but I'm happy you love my city!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer… She is awesome- I am not.

_"Alice…" Was all he said before exiting and a moment later Alice was standing in front of my smiling._

"I thought he would never accept it. This is going to be so much fun! … okay lets get to work." She held so many bags in her arms and I knew immediately who they were for, me of coarse. I tried not to think about how much money she spent or how long ago she had gone shopping for our vacation. Ten pairs of shorts, five skirts, five pairs of capris, and numerous different types of shirts later Alice decided I was done packing. My bag was stuffed but she easily zipped it closed.

"Okay Bella that's all of it and don't you dare try to sneak in a pair of jeans…Bye!" Before I could blink she was gone. Though exhausted I trudged downstairs and began preparing dinner for Charlie. I decided to fried fish and French fries and once the table was set and I waited for Charlie to come home.

"Bella?" Finally he was home "In the kitchen." He hung his jacket, gun belt, and slipped out of his boots. "Dinner smells good Bells" He sat down and began to fill his plate with food. In the middle of dinner the phone rang and I got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Carlisle…"

"May I please speak to Charlie."

"Umm sure… Charlie phone." Charlie cleared his throat and took the phone from my hands. I felt the nerves fill in me, what if Charlie said no? I sat back at the table too worried to eat and listened very carefully.

"Good… How have you been Carlisle? Oh really… This is a little short notice, but it is a nice idea and very kind of you all… Okay well if Bella is willing I wouldn't mind if she went down to help, however even though they are engaged I would still like _a lot_ of parental supervision." I banged my head on the table… could this conversation that Edward was most likely overhearing outside be anymore embarrassing. I tuned out not wanting to hear Charlie embarrass me anymore. I heard his heavy footsteps approaching the table and took a deep breath and raised my head from the table just in time to see him sit down.

"You okay Bells?" No! You think this whole trip me and Edward are going to be having non- stop crazy sex when in reality even though I want to he wont allow it! Instead of telling him what I was thinking I went for the easier answer.

"Yes."

"Well I guess you know what that phone call was about and I told Carlisle you could go. However I do have some rules…" Oh great another chance for him to embarrass me. "The only reason you're going is to help with the hurricane relief efforts… Carlisle said something about building houses so I don't want you going into the city late at night, no alcohol and you and Edward are to sleep in different rooms and no funny stuff… okay?"

"Okay…" I mumbled and excused myself from the table, I would clean when Charlie was occupied with his game. When I walked through my bedroom door I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I felt myself drifting into sleep when I heard a knock at the front door I hadn't heard an extra voice and decided to go downstairs to investigate. I was petrified to find Charlie sitting with Edward in the den having a conversation. When they saw me they both stood and Edward extended his hand to Charlie for a quick handshake

"Don't worry Charlie I'll take good care of her." Why did I go upstairs! Edward turned to face me

"Ready to go Bella?"

"To New Orleans-now?"

"No- you're going to spend the night at my house. Our flight is for three in the morning… Alice didn't tell you?" I shook my head confused and Edward moved up the stairs while Charlie sat down distracted by his game.

"Oh well I'll just go and get your bags while you get ready and pack a bag for tonight." I followed him up the stairs and he grabbed my large duffel bag easily, if I picked it up I would have toppled over. I threw pajamas and clothes for tomorrow in a backpack and hurried downstairs to tell Charlie goodbye, he gave me one last stern look and before I knew it I was in Edward's Volvo headed to the Cullen's house. When we walked into the house it was very quiet that meant Emmett was definitely not home. Edward saw my confusion and carried me upstairs whispering in my ear

"Everyone's gone…hunting." Normally this would excite me but I was absolutely exhausted I didn't have an ounce of energy left and I didn't want to be tired in New Orleans though there was a twelve- hour flight I could sleep on. I rubbed under his eye where his purplish bruises were normally when he was hungry, but now they were non- existent. His eyes were the brightest shade of topaz I had ever seen and I wanted nothing more than to take advantage of his well-controlled state but I couldn't at the moment. I was in deep thought cursing myself for being tired when he interrupted placing me on his bed

"All of us are eating as much as possible so that we wont have to feed for a while plus New Orleans is highly populated- people everywhere and there aren't many animals running around the city. I think I set a new record I never had that much…" He raised his hand and ran his thumb along my cheek.

" I don't want to leave you for one minute while we're there." I cracked a smile and my sleep overcame me. I woke to Edward twisting a piece of my hair gently around his finger, that night I didn't have a dream at least I didn't remember having one and if I did he didn't tell me. I handled my human needs and slid into my jeans that Alice refused to pack, I was going to bring them no matter what and hopefully where them as much as possible.

After a _too_ quick drive to the SeattleAirport we were boarding the plane, my heart jumped involuntarily and my pace slowed. Edward looked down at me and cracked a smile but before I could smile back I felt two strong arms wrap around me and race too fast onto the plane- Emmett.

"Come on Bella no reason to be nervous!" He dropped me into a window seat of coarse in first class and went to sit next to Rosalie. Edward shot a warning look at Emmett warning him not to do anything like that again and took a seat next to me with a smile. I saw all of the Cullen's sitting in couples Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and of coarse Edward and me. Once I saw everyone situated and get into their own private conversations I tried to stay awake to keep Edward company but he could easily see through my wide awake facade. He wrapped his stone cold arm around me and kissed me on the forehead

"Sleep love" and I obeyed snuggling closer to him resting my head on his chest.

AN: My friend took too long to write so I decided to add another chapter… Hopefully she won't kill me!!! Finally I'm done setting up and next chapter they will be in NOLA!!! YAY!! I hope you like it so far so why don't you tell me. I really cant tell if ya'll like it so I'm not gonna update until I get at least ten more reviews… so if you like it **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The Characters are Stephenie Meyers… I'm just sending them to the bestest city ever created.

**A/N:** Sigh… If only I had more reviews… Oh well ya'll are lucky I felt like writing but I refuse to write more until I have a total of 20 reviews… Okay I admit it… Hi, my name is Arabella and I am an obsessive review Whore, so feed my addiction REVIEW!!!!!

_Once I saw everyone situated and get into their own private conversations I tried to stay awake to keep Edward company but he could easily see through my wide awake facade. He wrapped his stone cold arm around me and kissed me on the forehead_

"_Sleep love" and I obeyed snuggling closer to him resting my head on his chest._

The plane shook and I automatically let out a gasp my eyes snapping open, I tried to regain my composure but Emmett's laughing directly behind me didn't help. I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks and I settled back into my seat trying to relax until it was time to get off the plane.

The six-hour flight to Memphis was over but we had to stop here and switch planes, no one else was nervous but I was, it was not cloudy enough for my taste at least while traveling with sparkly vampires. There was a very large cloud over the sun however depending on how long we were in the airport it may be gone too soon, I took a breath reassuring myself that Alice had everything under control. Edward could see that I was panicking, I was still in his arms when he leaned in and kissed me, lacing our hands together we were still moving slowly on the ground making our way to the terminal when he kissed me but I was so lost in the kiss that the next thing I remembered he was pulling me out of my seat to exit the plane. I looked around confused and Jasper was rushing off the plane pulling Alice with him mumbling something about ridiculous emotions. Edward smiled and escorted me to the door but I could feel my face burn in embarrassment.

We went to luggage claim and grabbed our bags; we had thirty minutes until our hour and a half flight to New Orleans. We all gathered outside our terminal and Rosalie and Emmett tried to look inconspicuous sneaking off to the restroom area but we all knew what they were doing and poor Edward knew what they were thinking. He shuddered and then grabbed my hand

"We will meet you all here in twenty minutes… I think Bella needs some lunch." I nodded and we walked to where all the restaurants were. I got a burger and fries and we sat at a table, that's when I realized the stares, almost every woman in sight was staring at Edward, I immediately got annoyed I was lucky I couldn't hear their thoughts but I could easily guess what they were thinking, it was clear in their expressions but Edward didn't seem to notice he kept his eye on me smiling.

"Bella I know you're hungry you haven't eaten I hours and we don't have a lot of time either." I nodded and tried to focus on my food still disturbed by the women staring, I picked up my burger to take a bite and a girl approached us she was short with thick dark brown hair and eyes similar to mine, she was slender but still curvy, she looked nice but the fact that she was approaching our table and _my_ Edward already had me in defensive mode. All the women that had been eyeing Edward looked shocked wishing they had as much confidence as the girl. I put down my unbitten burger down and dusted my hands off

"Hi I'm Brooke what's your name?" She extended her hand to Edward and he reluctantly shook it keeping eye contact with me. "I'm Edward" Then she flipped her hair and giggled-she giggled! That was it! I promised myself that on this trip I would let go- have fun- be the most unbellalike I could so even though I was in Memphis I was still on vacation and I, not by any means would break a promise to myself. I jumped up enraged she seemed to suddenly notice me and I walked to Edwards seat I couldn't help but smile, he had no clue as to what I was about to do, it was nice to be unpredictable. I sat on his lap straddling him and kissed him with all that I had at first he was reluctant and confused but he caught on quickly and kissed me back resting his hands on my hips. After a good five minutes or so of that I looked up to find that Brooke decided it was best that she left and all the women ogling Edward before were all looking in every direction but Edwards and mine. I realized I was still straddling Edward and decided to get up but he was frozen with a small crocked smile on his lips.

"Bella…" Was all he could say, while he struggled for words I looked in the direction of the security guard who I hoped wouldn't lecture us on inappropriate public displays of affection but a group of four people stood there frozen blocking his view. Alice was smiling, Jasper was suffering from the emotions that filled the room, Emmett had a huge grin, and Rosalie stood there shocked. I couldn't help but smile; hopefully I would be getting these kinds of reactions all weekend. I grabbed Edwards's hand and pulled so he would get the message to stand up, he snapped out of his thoughts and stood lacing his fingers through mine

"Bella that was so…unlike you." I smiled and got on my tip toes to kiss him again and pulled back saying, "You haven't seen anything yet." I had completely forgotten about the burger and knew that once in New Orleans the Cullens would be shoving lot of food down my throat since New Orleans was notorious for their AMAZING food. (**A/N: It's oh so very true!**) We walked over to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie who were all still frozen in shock but when we got close enough they all seemed to snap out of it

"Damn Bella I didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett was jumping up and down with excitement "I'm gonna go tell Esme and Carlisle!" My eyes bugged open and before I could open my mouth to stop him he was already long gone.

We walked to the terminal and they were already beginning to board first class. Carlisle and Esme already checked the bags and we boarded the plane I tried to avoid looking at Esme and Carlisle, no one would want their boyfriends parents to know all of those details and I knew Emmett wouldn't spare any. Luckily by the end of the flight what happened in the food court in Memphis was old news but I knew I would be reminded of it later back in Forks and for all of eternity. I was expecting to fly over the city and was disappointed when the plane landed and I didn't get to see the city, I would have to wait. I leaned back in my seat disappointed

"Don't worry love you'll see the city eventually, we're in Meterie right now about twenty-five minutes outside the city, but I can get us there in ten if you'd like."

"I don't think you'd give me the option anyway." He smiled and nodded and soon enough we were walking through Armstrong International Airport, I was disappointed that we weren't technically in New Orleans but we would be there soon. Alice and Jasper went and picked up the rental cars and everyone besides Edward and me went to get the luggage, I noticed **What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong** was playing softly in the background, I looked up at Edward and his eyes were closed while he enjoyed the music. He noticed I was staring and smiled at me

"I like this song, have you ever heard it?" I nodded "Once I think…a long time ago." I couldn't sing one verse but it sounded farmiliar, Edward smiled again and said

"You know he's the same age as me…" He sighed and was deep in thought "…but he's dead now, he was a great musician…" He went off in thought again and I didn't disturb him, I knew the trip to New Orleans would be fun for him, with all the history and music he would enjoy it.

I looked out of the automatic glass doors and saw two black Mercedes similar to Carlisle's back home even with the heavily tinted windows I cocked my head to the side and strained to see inside and then a horn honked and startled me, I jumped back and realized it _was_ the Cullens. Edward snapped back into reality and grabbed my hand leading me outside apologizing to Rosalie as we slipped in the backseat of the Mercedes that she was driving with Emmett in the passenger seat. We followed the other Mercedes out of the Airport and where on the interstate going very fast I tried not to look out the window and focused on what Emmett was doing with the radio. He settled on a station called Q93 obviously a rap station, an unfamiliar song started, he got very excited, and turned it up singing- no rapping along with the song.

_This is the way we live  
New Orleans Saints number 1 on the field  
Katrina couldnt stop us and thats real  
Beatin these teams its no big deal big deal big  
This is the way we live  
New Orlean Saints number 1 on the field  
Katrina couldnt stop us and thats real  
Beatin these teams its no big deal big deal big  
This is the way we live_

"Emmett!?" He stopped rapping and looked back at me confused but I had to stop him "How do you know that song? I never heard it in Washington…How many surprises do you have for me?" He grinned and took a moment to respond, as we pulled into the Hilton riverside he turned to look at me once more with a grin this time "Don't worry Bella I have _plenty_ surprises for you!" I looked at Edward and he mouthed, "Don't worry" to me but I couldn't help not to.

A/N: YAY!!!! They're in the big N.O!!! Ya'll need to tell me if you like it or not cause I really want to know and if you have any ideas for the story ya'll can tell me I'm open to any of them. The song that Emmett was singing in the car was **This Is The Way We Live (Saints Remix) **by** Baby Boy Da Prince **I LOVE THE SAINTS!!! Gotta have FAITH!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I want to…I don't own anything.

"_How do you know that song? I never heard it in Washington…How many surprises do you have for me?" He grinned and took a moment to respond, as we pulled into the Hilton riverside he turned to look at me once more with a grin this time "Don't worry Bella I have plenty surprises for you!" I looked at Edward and he mouthed, "Don't worry" to me but I couldn't help not to. _

Rosalie stepped out the car still in her formfitting jeans and sweater from being in the wintry Forks wheather, I was grateful because if she was showing any skin the valets may have passed out right there, they were already staring. She tossed them the keys but they couldn't focus on anything besides her, the keys hit one of the valets in the head and Rosalie chuckled as she walked towards the hotel. Emmett couldn't control his laughter and raced over to the still stunned valets and picked up the keys

"Be jealous." He handed them to the valet and patted him on the back before pulling Rosalie into a _very _passionate kiss. Emmett was still laughing as he and Rosalie walked through the revolving door. I stood by the car stunned while Edward chuckled to himself, even though the Cullens could have gotten their luggage to their room easily without and help they let the busboy handle it. Edward and me were the last to the concierge desk where Carlisle was passing out room keys, he handed one to every couple and when he turned to me and Edward he raised his eyebrows

"Now I promised Charlie no funny business you two…" I grabbed the key and mumbled

"I wish" Carlisle coughed back a surprised laugh and Emmett was hysterical, Rosalie had to slap him so he would stop drawing attention to us. Edward took my hand and we started walking to the elevators, that's when I noticed the concierge, he was checking out all of the Cullen men! I didn't know whether to be angry, amused, or just plain shocked, apparently Edward had noticed too I thought he was dragging me away because of my comment but he was really trying to escape the concierges looks and thoughts…eww- his thoughts. The rest of the Cullens followed us and while we waited for the elevator I could see Jasper had a horrified look on his face looking at Edward, they were having a conversation and Edwards expression was equally horrified. The elevator opened and once we were inside I couldn't resist

"So Edward that concierge seemed pretty… nice." I tried to keep my face straight but I cracked a smile. He looked annoyed and gave me a '_why did you have to say that in front of everybody look_' before he answered and everyone turned to see his what his response was

"So you noticed? He was practically screaming his thoughts at me… I believe Carlisle was his favorite." Edward smiled and Carlisle eyes shot open in realization a few moments later Emmett caught on and his booing laughter filled the tight elevator, it was so loud I had cover my ears. Jasper cringed from the memory and shook his head

"Can we never speak of this again…his feelings" He shuddered and we were finally to the top floor of the hotel where we stepped out into a large hallway. However there were only five doors spread far apart from each other meaning that the suites had to be huge. Edward stepped out of the elevator and I followed but froze, just the hallway was this beautiful I could barely imagine how the room must look. I could her Emmett chuckle next to me, Edward hadn't realized that I wasn't following him anymore

"Edward I believe you lost your human." Rosalie drug Emmett to their room before he could tick Edward off anymore and before I knew it I was being swept up into Edwards arms, we stopped in front of the door to our room and stood in the now empty hallway, he leaned in and kissed me and I lost track of time and my surroundings. Edward pulled back to take a breath and I realized I was lying on a bed in the massive suite, I pulled Edward back to me but he stood up straight and smiled. I was confused until there was a knock on the door "Come on guys let me in… you heard Carlisle no funny bussines." Edward left the bedroom and let Alice in she gracefully danced into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to me smiling.

"Alice what are you doing here?" She just smiled and her gaze turned to the door as Edward and Rosalie walked in

"Edward Jasper wants to talk to you…" He narrowed his eyes at her "No… I don't think he does…" She glared at him and pushed him out of the room and I heard fast-talking, too fast for me to understand and then I heard a door close. Alice returned smiling with a small suitcase in hand. I scooted away from her with mock horror written across my face, she rolled her eyes and placed the suitcase on the bed and opened it.

"Okay Bella you told Edward that he hadn't seen anything yet in the airport so you have to live up to your promise-"

"Alice whatever is in that suitcase is definitely _not_ what I meant." Before I could protest any more she stood me up and with one swift movement she pushed me back on the bed. I looked at her confused why did she stand me up just to push me down? Then I felt an unusual breeze, she had my jeans! The only pair I brought!

"Alice! Give them back!" She laughed and threw them to Rosalie knowing that I wouldn't fight her for them. "Well can I at least have _something_ so that I'm not sitting here in my underwear." She smiled and looked as if she were listening to something distant

"Well Edward if you stop being nosy and growling at me maybe your sweet little fiancé would get some pants or are you man enough to come and get some for her?" She laughed and I could even hear the growl coming from the hallway. Alice ignored it and grabbed a push up bra, short denim shorts, and a chocolate brown cotton shirt from the suitcase before shoving me into the bathroom. I reluctantly put on the clothes that I knew would show off a lot of my ridiculously pale skin and gasped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I actually looked pretty good, I had new found respect for the magic a push up bra could do, I had cleavage which was even more noticeable with the very deep v neck shirt that Alice gave me, the sleeves were cuffed and a small amount of lace lined the plunge. The shorts were…well, they were shorts, they showed off my pale legs. I walked out of the bathroom and Alice clapped her hands together excitedly

"Oh Bella it looks better than it did in my head!" her and Rosalie quickly went to work on straightening and pinning my hair up and applied a very minimal amount of make up, I didn't know that I had to look perfect on vacation. Alice ran back to the little suitcase from hell and pulled out a pair of chocolate high heels and turned to me with a devilish grin on her face. I pursed my lips and crossed my arms shaking my head, refusing them without a word. She sighed and pulled out a pair of chocolate sandals that were completely flat thank goodness, I didn't need a hospital visit because of a pair of heels. I nodded and she put them on my recently polished feet. Alice and Rosalie had already changed and they both looked gorgeous in their shorts and of course they were wearing heels, Rosalie's were bright red to match her satin red baby doll top and Alice wore black heels to match her sparkly black tank top. I realized that we all had on the same denim shorts except Rosalie's looked a lot shorter than ours because she was so much taller.

"Okay everybody lets go" I followed Alice and Rosalie confused, no one told me where we were going. We walked out into the hallway and I saw Edward standing outside the door with the rest of the Cullens. His eyes scanned me up and down and he took a deep breath raising his eyebrows

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella walked out of the room looking amazing, I could handle the shorts, I could handle the hair and makeup but the shirt just made everything ten times harder. I was lost for words, she looked so beautiful… so sexy. I didn't realize that everyone else had headed to the elevators and the only thing I could think about was how to get her back into the room, it wouldn't be that hard. She stood there blushing and I stood there staring, I was brought back into reality when Carlisle cleared his throat signaling to me to get into the elevator. Once inside I still couldn't keep my eyes off of her

_Damn…Bella looks so hot right now . _I snapped my head in Emmett's direction and he quickly looked the other way a low growl still escaped my lips and without a word Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head with everyone else tried to stifle their laughter. Rosalie looked back at me and smiled

_I guess it is my fault…I picked out that shirt._

I smiled back at her and whispered "I'm not complaining" hopefully too low for Bella to hear since she was standing right next to me.

**Bella's P.O.V**

We walked out of the elevator and I was trying to put together the pieces of what happened in the elevator. When I finally realized Edward was growling at Emmett I blushed, was Emmett really checking me out? The man has _Rosalie_, but after all he is just a man. But what did Edward mean when he said _'I'm not complaining'_ who was he talking to? We walked by the concierge desk and Edward grabbed my hand, I had to giggle he was trying to show the man he wasn't gay, but it still didn't discourage him from checking the guys out for a second time.

"Edward, where are we going?" We were walking outside instead of driving; I knew we couldn't be going very far. "A popular café called Café Du Monde" I was excited mainly because I was starving and hadn't eaten all day. On the way there we all were getting stares but that was normal except this time people were staring at me too, now that wasn't normal.

Once we got to the café we pulled together three of the small tables, the café was beautiful, the ground was like slate and the whole sitting area outside was covered with a green a white cover. Our waiter was very odd but still friendly, he looked to be in his fifties with grey hair, he was short for a man and very enthusiastic, he had the strangest accent but I couldn't place it. "What will ya'll be havin' today?" I didn't know what I was supposed to order and stared at the menu on the napkin dispenser.

"Can we have one order of Beniegts and one café au lait" Of course Emmett would know what to order, I couldn't wait to see what else he knew about, especially on Burbon. The waiter looked confused at the small order but left anyway.

"You guys really don't have to sit here and watch me eat you know…" Rosalie immediately stood to leave and Esme grabbed her "Non-sense Bella this is a new experience for all of us." I smiled and within a second the waiter was back with three puffy brown rectangles covered generously with powdered sugar I looked up at Emmett wearily "Begniets…They are really good… Except now they seem disgusting." I laughed and everyone watched as I took a bite, the sugar flew everywhere from the bite and somehow I had powdered sugar on my nose and all over my shirt. (**A/N:** Happens to me every time!) I grabbed a napkin and dusted off my nose while everyone laughter died down except for Emmett's. I stuck my chest towards Edward a tried to fight back a smile

"Do you want to help me clean up?" He smiled nervously and if he could I knew he would have blushed. He grabbed a napkin and put it in my hand looking the other way.

Emmett was still laughing and I seized the opprounity to do something unexpected again, I grabbed a new beniegt and hummed it at him but it didn't go anywhere instead it spun back somehow and landed right in my chest. Emmett flipped out of his chair and was laughing hysterically on the ground along with everyone else, We were definitely making a scene and a few people were laughing at me sitting there frozen with a beinget in my shirt. Edward was trying not to laugh and disguised it as a cough when I glared at him. He saw that I was upset and reached over and grabbed the bengiet out of my shirt

"Okay love, now I'll help you clean up." Emmett was still rolling on the ground but everyone else was calming down with Jaspers help once he gained his composure, I was happy when he made my embarrassment go away a little. Rosalie had to drag Emmett out of the café to calm him down and Alice and Jasper decided to go sightseeing alone while Carlisle and Esme wanted to walk by the river. Before Alice left she handed me a spare shirt she had in her bag and kissed my cheek, I was furious _she knew, which meant… Edward knew_! I glared at her as she danced out and then at Edward. I was surprised how calm he was while he helped me clean up. He most likely felt guilt or else he wouldn't have wiped my chest off for me, when I realized what he was doing I couldn't help but blush and of course he noticed because of my accelerating heartbeat, but he just kissed me

"Go change love" I grabbed the shirt and walked into the bathroom, it wasn't as low cut as the first but still wasn't what I was used to- my t-shirts.

When I walked out the bathroom Edward was waiting for me holding a to- go cup "Your café au lait" I smiled and took a sip, it was like coffee with a lot of milk it was really good the coffee in New Orleans was really good I read something about chickory- that's what made it so strong. I walked out of Café Du Monde hoping to forget one of the most embarrassing events of my life but with Emmett around I knew that would be impossible.

_**A/N:**__ What do you think? This chapter is a bit longer than my others…Thank you __My-Bella__ for the powdered sugar idea I hope you like what I did with it! Hopefully next chapter I can start to embarrass Emmett! Now everyone __**REVIEW! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

My cheeks had just recently stopped burning as Edward and me walked along the sidewalk on Decatur Street. He held my hand as took in my surroundings, I could see a massive number of steps which formed stadium like seating for a group street performance. I was so distracted by the group of men doing flips and stunts that I tripped nearly falling into one of the horses that pulled the carriages for tours through the quarter. I could feel myself begin to fall, I saw the butt of the horse that my face was about to come in contact with and suddenly I was in the air. I could fell his cold arms around my thighs and looked down to give him a thankful smile, Edward was trying not to laugh but I could feel my cheeks burn once again, I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted- he shouldn't be laughing after his fiancé almost fell into a horses butt!

Though I was still pouting he brought me closer and planted a kiss on my lips and they immediately relaxed, I took a deep breath knowing that I couldn't stay angry for long with him. He placed me on the ground carefully making sure I was stable and without a word we walked up steps into a park, a nearby sign told me that I was in Jackson Square… so was it really a park? That explained who the statue was of, the man on the horse had to be Andrew Jackson. The park or square fit in perfectly with the quarter, there were a few areas with grass and some with the familiar slate that covered the sidewalks on Decatur Street.

We walked through the park in a comfortable silence enjoying our time together when we came to the back gates, Edward chuckled to himself as we exited drawing near to the large cathedral in front of us. I walked towards it intrigued by its beauty, I could see the cathedral earlier from Café du Monde and planned on going inside, it was gorgeous on the outside and I could only imagine what the interior held. Suddenly he stopped and glanced down at me seeing my puzzled expression.

"I could never forget this cathedral though I only saw it once before…" I pulled my eyebrows together, he was acting strange almost as if he wanted to go inside but couldn't for some reason. I pulled at his hand wondering why we stopped in the first place, I knew I couldn't move him but hoped he could take a hint and follow my lead. Instead he looked at me again and smiled

"You know I was too scared to go inside when I first came here, believing I had no soul and seeing this magnificent church I was intimidated." He laughed to himself lightly, hopefully he realized how ridiculous he was when he first came. However he still dint move, he couldn't still believe that he couldn't walk into a church.

"Edward do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? I can compare what you're saying to all of those silly vampire myths… now please." I tugged at his arm but still no movement. He really did believe he was _evil_ it broke my heart his face was longing as he studied the outside of the cathedral, I couldn't imagine leaving right now and not going inside, I could feel a tear slide down my cheek and a cool finger following the route it had taken from my eye

"You're crying?" I could feel a tingle in my nose warning that more would come and I wrapped my arms around his face burying my face into his cool chest. The words were hard to form but I tried my best "Edward I cant take it when you see yourself as anything but good, the fact that you refuse to go into this church because you have the insane belief that you have no soul is just plain wrong. You want to go and you will go, now!"

I could tell he was shocked by my demanding tone and with one final pull of his arm we were walking through the large doors of the cathedral. We walked through another set of doors and the beauty of the church was revealed completely to me I could hear Edward gasp there was so much detail in every part of the church that I could barely focus on one single thing. We walked to the front of the church and were standing at the front of the main isle, Edward took both of my hands and pulled my arms around his waist so we were hugging "Thank you Bella… I don't think I would have ever seen this without you. Do you know how much I love you? "

"I Do" Was all I could say as I smiled and pulled back to look into his eyes before pulling his face forward for a kiss.

Before our lips touched the doors flew open and I jumped back, my heartbeat increasing rapidly. "NO!" Who was yelling so loudly? Then I saw them, as they entered through the second set of doors another scream pierced through the sacred silence the church held. "Stop! You cant do this!" I looked towards the doors to see Alice running at human speed toward the front of the church, Jasper following just as anxious.

"What in the world do you two think you're doing?" Alice looked fierce and I couldn't help but to move closer to Edward.

"Alice I don't quite know what you're talking-"

"wait, where is the minister? You two cant have a wedding without a minister… you know I didn't think they would do a spur of the moment wedding like this but-"

"Alice! This is no wedding!" I tried to control the volume of my voice, we were already getting glares from others visiting the cathedral. She looked confused for a moment and Edward laughed he was obviously reading her mind as she tried to put together the pieces. She glared at him and faced me to explain

"Well you two were standing on the alter and you said I do and then you kissed, I mean what was I supposed to think!"

"SHH!" Jasper turned and glared at the man who susshed us and we decided to leave the church. I realized that I would have come to the same conclusion if I had seen Alice's vision too it was such a coincidence how everything fell together. My heart skipped a beat when I thought about if her vision were true, if I married Edward then, I would be his wife at this very moment and soon he would have no choice but to _try_ and fulfill his promise to me tonight the thought of it made me melt inside. They all turned to face me as we walked out and took a right down the old streets that cars were not allowed on in this section.

"Bella why did you suddenly hit me with twenty different emotions at once? Anxious, hopeful, nervous, happiness, lust…" He raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Edward I blushed the heat of it actually burned my face, thank goodness Edward couldn't read my thoughts. He shoved Jasper and pulled me into his arms "Don't worry love" He kissed my neck and wrapped one arm around my waist. I could feel the blush spread to my neck, my chest, my ears…

"Now its just lust…" Jasper mumbled, a half smile planted across his face earning him another shove from Edward. We walked further into the quarter and I was enjoying my surroundings, the city was so alive. Street performers were sprinkled on every block there was one that got my attention, she was an older woman around fifty and she wore revealing hippie like clothes she just sat there behind her guitar in the street I was expecting her to play but she never moved only once when she stretched revealing her disgusting armpit hair I cringed and speed up so we could pass her quickly hopefully Edward didn't notice. **(AN: True person…I don't want to talk about it…") **

Edward P.O.V 

I laughed to myself as we passed the street performers and studied Bella's reactions. Alice tried to shop the most she could leaving my poor Bella with more souvenirs than she could handle and me with tons of bags. We stopped in a fudge shop and got Bella something Emmett told me she had to try

"Hello how may I…I …um…" I cracked a smile to the girl at the counter, she was relatively young, maybe sixteen or so and she seemed to be nice. I almost felt sorry for her not being able to form complete words.

_Come on Alexis pull it together just because they're so hot…oh my GOD they are so hot!_

I tried not to laugh while Jasper shifted on his feet uneasily he looked panicked just as Alexis did. "Um…I'm sorry… Hi I'm Alexis how may I help you she smiled brightly at me and then at Jasper completely overlooking Bella and Alice

"Yes, can we please have two pralines? Bella would you like anything else?" I placed my hand on the small of her back pulling her beside me to look into the glass to see if anything else interested her.

That lucky lucky girl…if only I had someone like him or the blond either one I'm not picky at all…too bad they're both taken…I wish I was one of those girls…

I was surprised she hadn't turned sour cursing Bella like most jealous girls did, I still felt sorry for the girl. Bella looked carefully and shook her head

"The pra…lines? Are good enough…" Emmett lectured us at home before we left making it clear that we knew how to pronounce keywords such as pecan, New Orleans, pralines, and other things that we should pronounce correctly just so we wouldn't drive the locals crazy.

The girl nodded and handed Bella one in a napkin then wrapped the second one in a bag for later, she gave Bella a warm smile and we thanked her and headed out the door.

_If only…_

Her thoughts began to stray and I quickly tried to tune out of her mind, the gray sky was getting darker and we headed to back to the hotel, Bella had to be exhausted. When we got back into our sweet Bella collapsed on the bed and let out a loud sigh closing her eyes. I took off her shoes and she smiled gratefully without opening her eyes. I climbed in next to her wrapping her in my arms soon she was asleep.

Bella P.O.V 

I woke to bouncing at the bottom of my bed I kicked at what I knew was Alice, excited about something that I most likely wanted no part in. She bounced again

"Bella wake up…" She was most definitely up to something. "Fine then stand Edward up… I mean you have to be downstairs in twenty minutes or you two will be late but whatever." I sat up quickly and she smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Eight" I rubbed my eyes and stumbled into the bathroom, I was obviously moving too slow for Alice because she turned on the shower and pulled off my shirt and shorts, before I could even react she was gone. "Fifteen minutes Bella." She warned.

I stepped into the warm shower and didn't take the time to let the water relax my muscles; I immediately grabbed my strawberry shampoo and scrubbed my hair. After I was done in the shower, a large fluffy towel securely wrapped around me, Alice barged in armed with a blow dryer and a curling iron. After my hair was dry Alice worked at a ridiculously fast pace and my hair was done completely in five minutes. I looked into the mirror and was amazed how beautiful the long shiny curls were that cascaded down my mid back.

"Alice if you knew that I would have to meet Edward somewhere why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I wanted to but Edward said you were extremely tired… I was going to go behind his back and wake you while he was out but then he challenged me… I like a challenge." She smirked and then focused again "…now hold still so I can do your makeup." My eyes snapped open as I suddenly realized

"Makeup? Alice where am I going?" She smiled and continued putting eyeliner on me I notice the colors she used, they would give my eyes a smoky look. She pulled me into the suit and pulled a dress out of the closet.

"Alice where's Rosalie? She usually likes to help torture me."

"She's umm kinda busy…" My eyes widened, I understood. Alice unzipped the dress and laid it on the bed along with a lacy strapless bra and matching underware. I pulled everything on and she returned right on cue to zip up the dress. I put on the midnight blue peep toe pumps that she handed me without protest only because they weren't too high and I would be with Edward who would catch me.

I looked in the floor length mirror the dress was gorgeous, it was satin and strapless, it bubbled at the bottom, and had a thick tie around the upper waist that gathered into a bow in the back. Alice smiled and rushed me out of the room handing me a black clutch purse. The elevator doors opened and I walked in expecting Alice to follow but she hit a button for the bottom floor and waved. It felt strange to be alone, I hadn't been completely alone for so long surprisingly I didn't like it, I couldn't wait to get to Edward.

The doors opened and there stood Edward leaning against a pillar looking like a male model, he was mindlessly gazing out a large window that overlooked the river, which looked beautiful at night until he caught my scent and turned to see me. He smiled and I realized that I should move before the door closed again. He wore black pants and his shirt was the same midnight blue as my shoes. I walked towards him carefully trying my hardest not to fall, he surprised me pulling me into a deep kiss I was shocked and almost felt bad for doing this in the middle of a crowded lobby but pushed those thoughts out of my mind seizing the opportunity I pushed myself closer to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

Edward snapped back to attention and one more minute of that and I would have most definitely passed out. I was excited over whatever had come over Edward and wanted to drop whatever plans he had made and go back to the suite. He had a sheepish grin and he whispered

"Sorry Alice…" and wrapped his hand around my waist. Alice had to step in and stop him? I was suddenly furious with Alice but excited too. _Gurrrrrglllle_ My stomach made the strangest noise and I realized that I was ravenously hungry. I was embarrassed but took Edward's hand "So where are we going?"

"To take care of that." He smiled and I knew he was talking about my gurguling stomach.

We went to the resteraunt in the hotel it was just as beautiful as the hotel itself and served some of the greatest food that I have ever tasted. The place was called Dragos, Edward ordered for me after I decided that I couldn't pick, I wanted everything on the menu- bad idea. He ordered a salad with a mound fresh grab on top, the flame grilled oysters- a specialty of the restraunt, shrimp pasta, crawfish ravioli, and of course he couldn't forget dessert. After refusing to eat another bite of my bananas foster Edward paid and I realized he looked a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?" He smiled down at me "It's just Emmett he been trying to get me to rush you so that we could all go now… but I refuse to rush our evening together." I smiled as we entered the elevator, the elevator wasn't slow but going all the way to the top floor did take some time. Edward turned to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, exactly what I was hoping for.

Hope ya'll liked it, this was going to be like five pages longer except my sister is a big jerk so I can't continue! Hopefully I'll get the computer back tonight though… cross your fingers and **REVIEW **while you're at it 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANY of theses characters!

I just wanted to apologize for the last chapter with all the bad grammar and stuff, I didn't have time to edit it since I was literally getting kicked off of the computer, sorry… hopefully this will be better… Enjoy!

_I smiled as we entered the elevator, the elevator wasn't slow but going all the way to the top floor did take some time. Edward turned to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, exactly what I was hoping for._

The elevator doors closed and I could feel my heart rate increasing just from studying his face, I was praying that whatever came over him in the lobby would make a reappearance in our evening, especially since we were now alone.

_5- ding_

_6- ding_

_7- ding_

Each floor the elevator climbed made me even more nervous; the close proximity the elevator forced was beginning to take its toll on me. I was beginning to get restless watching the numbers light up as we moved higher and higher up the building so I turned my gaze to Edward though it did nothing to calm me.

He was standing further away from me than normal, his fists clenched tightly along with his jaw. He looked restless and very anxious to get out of the elevator, that's when a light bulb went off in my mind. He was anxious- my kind of anxious, I could easily continue what he started downstairs, for some strange reason his self- control seemed to have weakened and I would most definitely take advantage of it.

_Ding_

The number that lit caught my eye- **12**- we were about halfway to our floor, if I waited until we got to the room Emmett would surely be knocking at our door as soon as we got there begging us to hurry so we could go to Burbon Street.

_Ding_

Floor **13** lit up and I knew I had to act and fast. I crammed my thumb into the emergency stop button and the elevator came to an abrpt stop. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and quickly spun around. He was clearly confused but I noticed that his eyes were wild as if I'd just extended some kind of torture for him. The elevator ride was using up all of his self – control and I knew he couldn't last much longer- hopefully. I reapeated my demands to myself in my head as I advanced toward Edward

_New Bella…risky Bella…let go, be different- exciting…_

I was slowly drawing nearer to Edward and he backed up until his back was pressed against the back corner of the elevator- I had him cornered!

"Bella" He gave an uneasy warning and I continued to advance on him until I was only inches away placing my hands on his chest.

"Yes Edward?" I tried to sound innocent and oblivious to the fact that I was doing something wrong, that I was tempting him. I tried to hold it in but an involuntary grin spread across my face leaving Edward frozen almost in fear but I liked the effect I was having on him, it was…different- this time I was in control. I stood on my toes and kissed him but he remained frozen trying with everything he had not to give in as if he were battling some unseen force. I pulled back to study his torn expression.

"Bella… You look so good in that dress." His voice was a whisper and I blushed but regained composure quickly trying to remain in control of the situation.

"thanks" I planted another kiss on his lips but this time he reacted, actually more than I even expected. He pulled me up into his arms so our faces were at the same level and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I was expecting him to put me down soon and apologize telling me he was out of line but instead I felt his cool hand that was wrapped around my calf move up my leg- further past my knee and higher. I didn't think it possible but my heart beat increased again, I could feel it pounding in my head. Suddenly there was a loud noise and I looked up to see Emmett standing in the doorway of the elevator that he had obviously just pried open. We all stood there frozen in the positions that we were previously in.

Edward was standing with my legs wrapped around his waist and one hand up my dress and the other on my back which he had just recently pressed against the wall of the elevator. My hands were entwined in Edward's hair and Emmett stood in the doorway frozen in shock- that had to be an accomplishment- shocking Emmett. None of us moved until Jasper and Carlisle apparently grew curious as to where Emmett most likely ran and came to investigate.

We all snapped into attention and I pulled my hands out Edward's now _very_ tousled bronze hair and he quickly slid his hand off of my thigh. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and the embarrassment set in, I blushed and buried my face in Edward's chest. Luckily Carlisle saw our "predicament" and left but I could hear the stifled chuckle from Emmett and Jasper though I knew if Emmett wasn't still in shock he would be rolling on the ground hysterically right now.

**Edward P.O.V**

As Bella buried her head into my chest I knew something was wrong with me, I wasn't careful enough. I would never do something like that- at least not while she was so fragile – so delicate. I shot a look at Emmett and Jasper who were both chuckling and not making anything better for my angel who was obviously embarrassed, I could feel the heat from her blush through my shirt.

_Loosen up a bit… It's about time something like this happened, I just wish we were a bit later, I'm still curious to know where that hand was going._ I narrowed my eyes at Jasper and tried to emit annoyance from my mind the most I could into his direction.

_Wow Edward- I mean jeez- I thought I was coming in here to separate an innocent little kiss that was keeping me from Burbon but-_

"Shut Up Emmett!" I was fed up; he narrowed his eyes menacingly "Fine I'll just say it out loud… I didn't expect you guys to be getting all hot and heavy in here, congratulations, sorry I interrupted…continue." Before I could blink the two of them were gone.

After everything that happened I would definitely have to talk to Carlisle, it was as if my lust for Bella had been multiplied by thousands ever since we stepped into the city, testing my willpower, I suspected Jasper but his mind was clear, he couldn't be responsible. I couldn't hold off much longer.

**Bella P.O.V**

After I heard Jasper and Emmett leave I was able to lift my head and I looked up at Edward. He was smiling at me lovingly but there was also a little embarrassment and confusion hidden in his expression. I would have to learn to not feel embarrassed after I do one of my unbellalike "activities". Edward snapped to attention and I knew instantly that people would be coming to "save" us soon. Edward swept me into his arms and ran down the fifteenth floor hall and up the staircase at a ridiculously high speed until we were in our suite again. I sat on the sofa in the living area and looked up at the god pacing in front of me and running his hands through his already untidy hair.

"Bella I have to go talk to Carlisle right now, will you be okay for a while?" I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss before leaving. Why would he have to talk to Carlisle? I thought about it for a moment and my stomach dropped as soon as I put the pieces together. Was he going to see if it would be safe for us to really be _together_? Maybe he got over the ridiculous fear of harming me. Whatever the case I was excited and nervous at the same time. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a loud squeal as Alice ran into the room

"I saw it all…stupid Emmett." If Alice saw it all she should have seen what would have happened if Emmett didn't interfere right? "Wait… did you see us… you know..."

"Well no…" She smiled and continued "but it sure looked like it…" I smiled and was suddenly depressed

"yea… I know."

**Edward P.O.V**

I knocked on Carlisle and Esme's door; seconds later Carlisle opened the door with an apologetic look on his face

_I apologize Edward but just so you know I didn't tell Esme._

I smiled thankfully and followed him into the room "It really doesn't matter if Esme knows she's going to find out anyway." Hearing her name Esme entered the living area and sat next to Carlisle on the sofa, I waited for a moment before I began to speak and they both looked confused.

"Well ever since we have been here my emotions have increased- actually really one specific emotion." I didn't have the desire to say it bluntly but it was hard, especially with Esme here. "And this emotion is…" Carlisle was trying to pull it out of me and I decided to tell the complete story instead of having them drag every detail out of me.

"Lust… its only for Bella, its like my will power to stay away is slowly dwindling, and Bella has been no help with the situation…its worse when we're in the city- in the French quarter more specifically… I'm scared that I will do something that I will regret- if I hurt her in any way at all I could never forgive myself… What happened in the elevator was inexcusable- irresponsible on my part." Carlisle had a stern look on his face, he was deep in thought considering every possible reason I could be experiencing these intense feelings.

"Could Jasper possibly be involved?" I heard a distant protest, most likely Jasper trying to defend himself. "No… he hasn't thought about it and he hasn't been blocking his mind at all."

"Edward I wouldn't worry too much about it but I suggest you warn Bella and make it clear that until this is explained it would be better fro her safety if you two didn't get too close… don't worry we'll figure it out." This was the most we could do at the moment and I took a deep breath and walked in the hallway only to be greeted by Emmett and Rosalie

"My poor brother… I feel so sorry for you, but we must move on… can we _please_ leave now." I nodded and turned to my room as Bella and Alice exited ready to leave. Alice had obviously obviously made her change into something less revealing than her most recent choices and I gave her a grateful smile. I tried to change but they all insisted that we leave immediately.

We walked for a while and as soon as we hit Burbon Emmett grabbed Bella holding her like she were a foot ball and took off running down the street dodging drunks and sober people all the same almost at vampire speed. I rolled my eyes and ran to catch him Rosalie followed also annoyed.

Okay I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I finally set it up hehe Emmett's time to shine! Here we go! Tell me how you like it **Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

Bella P.O.V 

I shut my eyes and hoped Edward would catch Emmett soon even though Emmett did get a good head start using the element of surprise. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it, we were bobbing and weaving through the crowd way too fast for my taste and the position I was being carried in wasn't helping the matter at all. Good thing Alice decided to give me back my jeans- I wonder why?

While I was in thought Emmett made a sudden stop and took two large steps backward before spinning on the heels of his feet to face a rather large building, at least for the French quarter where all the buildings are narrow and high. The building was brick and most likely the largest on the entire street but that wasn't what either of was focused on.

Three women stood in front of the building in a "V" formation, the two in front were obviously the one's in charge almost shielding the one that stood in the back from view who had a rather strange expression. They were all beautiful, inhumanly so, their golden eyes confirmed my suspicions that they were in fact vampires. The one closest to me and Emmett on the left was tall- ridiculously so, she was maybe a couple inches shorter than Edward, my guess was that she was around six feet tall. Her straight dark brown bangs hung in front of her face and her hair was pinned up in the back in an old fashioned looking style. Seeing her was a new experience for me, she was clearly a vampire but her skin color reminded me of the café au lait I had this morning. Her skin was pale but beautiful I could on describe it as creamy, seeing a black vampire was definitely a first for me.

The other one that stood to the right was short and the one standing to her left didn't make matters any better making her look even shorter. She was the same height as me, her hair was in a bun and strands of her hair hung around her face, the colors reminded me of caramel and dark chocolate swirling together. The two in front wore tight fitting jeans with a dark wash and the same style shirt except the taller one wore black while the shorter one wore white. It was hard not to notice the cleavage of the shorter one, which made me feel completely flat chested at the moment.

The one standing in the back looked confused while the others had a mixture of excitement and shock on their faces. She wore the same outfit except her jeans were a lighter wash and she wore a hot pink shirt, she was younger than the other two she looked to be around sixteen or seventeen while the others looked to be around twenty. She was extremely skinny with thick auburn hair with dark brown highlights the contrast against her pale skin was beautiful. Looking at them was intimidating; their beauty could compete with Rosalie's.

_Thump_

I came to the sudden realization that I was on the damp pavement, I was practically screaming in my head _why would Emmett drop me on Burbon Street! The worst places to even touch the ground._ Just as fast as Emmett dropped me Edward wrapped his hands around me and scanned me for injuries before growling at Emmett but that's when we all noticed something strange.

Edward P.O.V 

I was furious, first he grabs Bella and runs with the ridiculous hope that he could get a drink in her before I could catch up and then he drops her in the middle of the filthy street. I was ready to yell at him but before I got the chance to I noticed three women- vampires, and the strange reaction they were getting out of Emmett

"E…Eu…Euni…an…and… I…Ire…no…" He was stuttering profusely so I attempted to read his mind, I didn't think it possible but he was actually stuttering in his mind also. He was in a daze and didn't come out of it until Rosalie hit him hard enough on the back of the head to bring him to his knees but surprisingly he didn't move, he only snapped into attention. Rosalie looked at me wide eyed pointing to Emmett

_Is he really checking them out?_

I shrugged "He's not thinking coherent thoughts…" The short one gave me a strange look and ran to Emmett wrapping her arms around his waist. I could see Rosalie tense but she remained perfectly still. After a moment Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper approached us with weary expressions, Alice had obviously no vision of their arrival. Emmett pulled away from the short one and actually formed a couple complete word

"Eunice? How…and when?" She giggled and turned to the tall one who remained in her position and winked at Emmett.

"Well…Well…Well Emmett McCarty it has definitely been a while hasn't it?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Irene…" Carlisle cleared his throat and Emmett jumped

"Oh umm…Irene…Eunice… this is my family Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and my wife Rosalie." The short one, Eunice glanced back at Irene and they both grinned at each other.

"My, my I would never take Emmett McCarty as the marriage type… well it's an absolute pleasure to meet all of you." She smiled and I tried to read her mind but I couldn't… soon I realized that I couldn't read any of their minds but I hid my frustration. Irene turned the girl behind her

"This is Ginger but we call her Brittany… it's more modern. Me and Eunice also changed our names I now am Kaitlyn and Eunice is now Sierra, our grandparents are Irene and Eunice so if you could call us by our new names it would be helpful." We all smiled and nodded but when a drunk guy stumbled in the middle of our conversation yelling about LSU (**AN: Louisiana Statae University WOOT WOOT!!!) **and its greatness we decided to move inside. Emmett took a long look at the house "You both still live here? How?"

Bella P.O.V 

As we walked through the heavy iron gates and the brick corridor Sierra explained "We just moved back from Europe it was nice to go out during the day in the rainy areas but we grew homesick and the time worked so that we could claim to be our own grandchildren."

The women seemed to be nice though the tension between the both of them and Rosalie was clear, it was obvious that Sierra had a past with Emmett that Rosalie wouldn't approve of and possibly Kaitlyn did too. We walked into a large courtyard with the popular dark slate floors that were popular throughout the French quarter. We stopped in the middle of the courtyard and I realized the strange one- Brittany was gone I looked up to see two floors that had balconies with black iron railings that overlooked the courtyard.

"Look Emmett there's your room." Sierra pointed to one of the French doors on the second floor and Emmett laughed nervously. I could see a smirk play across Kaitlyn's face "Too bad you never slept in it." He hung his head down studying the slate floors intently mumbling, "I guess I don't remember that."

It took me a moment to understand but when I saw the rest of the Cullen's trying to stifle their laughter I quickly understood and blushed. It was clear Emmett never guessed secrets from his wild human days would ever be reveled. We continued through a large set of curtained French doors with the paneling painted black. The doors led to a small room inlet and we took an immediate right up a flight of narrow stairs and into a large second floor living room. I could see the balcony that stretched across the outside of the house overlooking Burbon Street. We all sat on the large sofas, Edward pulling me close, we were all eager for answers especially Rosalie who didn't hesitate narrowing her eyes at Sierra and Kaitlyn

"Exactly how do you two know Emmett?" Sierra smiled either from a memory or Rosalie's question. "My father owned a restaurant around the corner from here on St. Anne Street and I used to work there helping anyway possible. I believe I was sixteen when I met Emmett- he was seventeen… anyway it was after the lunch rush when Emmett stumbled into the restaurant very intoxicated mumbling about how he lost his friend Bubbles and passed out right in the middle of the restaurant… I remember asking myself who in the world gets drunk at one in the afternoon…"

She laughed and I could see Emmett lower his head in shame while she continued "My brothers grabbed him and my Dad told them to throw him out on the street but I volunteered to nurse him back to health or at least back to soberness…and every year after that incident until 1935 Emmett came to stay with me here for a couple of weeks every summer… we became…very…good friends over the years." Sierra was staring at Emmett and Kaitlyn cleared her throat "and I worked for Sierra's Dad cleaning dishes in his restaurant I remember they used to always have to yell at Sierra for talking to me… she wasn't allowed to speak to me because I was black but she never cared, I met Emmett through her of course. Though we are physically opposites were still very much alike...We're like sisters"

Edward P.O.V 

"...we share everything…"

_Even Emmett._

My head snapped up from mine and Bella's hands that I had recently entwined together. I just read Kaitlyn's mind and as disturbing as it was I was happy, now I could get to know them better, but what changed?How could I hear them now? Suddenly Rosalie's eyes glazed over as if she were having a vision, I looked into her mind and was shocked to see images- nothing good, it was Emmett doing not so innocent "activities" with sierra, normally I would try my hardest to tune out someone's mind with those images but this was Rosalie, she wasn't supposed to have visions. Our heads snapped up at the same time and the rage in her eyes was fierce, she stood yelling

"What the _hell _was that!?" to no one in particular. I stood and placed my hand on Rosalie's shoulder "I saw it… but you have to remember it was before you… remember that." She sat back on the sofa taking a deep breath though I understood her frustration it was before her but why did she see it? Rosalie faced me with her eyebrows raised

_It's not only that but how? How did I see that and why the hell is that Kaitlyn girl smiling so much!?"_

Rosalie had a point and my curiosity was peaked I raised one eyebrow and turned to Kaitlyn "Do you ladies have any gifts by any chance?" I heard a string of profanities in Kaitlyn's head and knew I was onto something. Sierra stood nodding

"We do… Kaitlyn has the ability to place images in people's minds-" Rosalie's thoughts turned dark and interrupted with an acidic voice "So she makes up images and forces them into peoples minds?" Sierra was shocked by Rosalie's outburst but still answered, "no… it's mostly past memories, she has only fabricated two but it drains her severely- it's very difficult." A vicious growl erupted from deep inside Rosalie's chest and She was planning on lunging at Kaitlyn for sending her the memory and then at Sierra for _making_ the memory but in a flash I was by her side again holding her shoulder as a warning. After everything seemed calmer Sierra continued

"Mine and Brittany's powers are tied to our emotions, when I am overloaded with any emotion, whether it be anger, fear, happiness, lust…my hands heat up to a dangerously high temperature and lightning like sparks appear on my fingertips… it's a deadly weapon that I'm happy to say I've only had to use once." I made a mental note to never let her or her hands come anywhere near Bella.

"Brittany is very powerful, very reserved yet powerful, she has two powers or three if you consider her wonderful ability to sense other vampires a power- we do. That's how we knew that you all were in the city, she sensed you as soon as your plane landed… that's another thing her powers work over long distances, I would say she has about a two hundred mile radius. Though she sensed you all we never imagined Emmett McCarty to show up we thought you died long ago…" Sierra stopped to stare at Emmett and Rosalie once again got fed up

"Continue" she hissed, I could feel Bella shrink into my arms leaning away from Rosalie. Sierra nodded before continuing, "Her main power is to influence peoples emotions and she can also block other vampires gifts." This explained how that when she was present I couldn't read any of their thoughts but I still couldn't fully understand exactly how she controlled emotions.

"Would you care to elaborate on how she can influence emotions." I was curious and suspicious especially with my unusual behavior lately, which I had no control over. If she sensed us when our plane landed she could have easily been influencing me all along. A door in the corner opened slowly and Brittany emerged grinning

"And why are you so interested?" Her grin turned into a full on smile and she was blocking my power again taking a precaution that she shouldn't have had to use. She had a secret and the outcome could make this a life or death situation… if only she knew.

**AN: Ow ow ow my eyes are burning...staring at a computer screen for hours at a time kinda hurts…. okay I know this chapter is filled up with a lot of information but it has to be so there…Told you Emmett would get into trouble… This chapter is dedicated to my friends SIERRA and BRITTANY! Don't forget to REVIEW everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… Stephenie's….

**Edward P.O.V**

I could hear Carlisle's thoughts go wild as he put together his own theory about my strange behavior, which was very similar to my own theory. I looked back up at Brittany who stood in front of everyone and suddenly I couldn't read anyone's mind. Before she just blocked my powers from her coven but now she completely blocked my power to everyone, it was useless. I was tired of playing games with her, my expression grew tense and I glared at her

"Why are you blocking powers? We mean you no harm. Unless you have something to hide?" She smirked and Sierra and Kaitlyn's heads swiftly turned in my direction "That's why, I don't want you using foreign powers on me… it's just a precaution." I narrowed my eyes at her and let my body relax from its most previous tense state. Carlisle addressed Brittany "Please, explain your power to us… I am very curious." She smiled and took a deep breath before beginning

"Well in order for you to understand why I was given my gift I may as well explain to you all my past. I was born in Natchitoches, Louisiana in 1950 though I do not remember much from my actual life I remember the events leading to the end of my human life. A year before my death I met a boy named Albert Comeaux, long story short I fell in love and he didn't. When he announced his engagement to my sister Adele I ran away from home and ended up here in New Orleans… I was seventeen and stupid…" She looked distant and I could tell the story was going to end extremely bad "The emotion was horrible… rejection is one of the hardest emotions that I ever faced, so at midnight I climbed onto the Crescent City Connection (**AN: The bridge that goes over the Mississippi River.)** and jumped hoping for a quick death… but death never came only more pain and when awoke I was different I was a vampire." She looked to Sierra and smiled "Sierra changed me and I am still grateful that they took a trip to the city… if they were in Europe at the time I would be dead now. Over the years I have gotten over Albert and I never felt that horrible emotion again until…" She glanced at Bella and my eyes darted between the two, _what was she trying to say? _

"What do you mean until?" I hadn't realized it but now I was standing in front of Bella my fists clenched tightly, _what was she implying? _She was growing aggravated with me but I wasn't going to take implications, she would have to tell me everything especially if it involved Bella.

"Until you all arrived, I hadn't felt such emotional turmoil since I felt it. I followed the girls emotions and eaves dropped on you all… I apologize but I was terribly curious. When I saw she was human and her emotions were caused by you- a vampire I was intrigued…" Her words trailed off and I waited for her to continue "I may have used my power on you a bit, I would never interfere but her feelings felt so similar to mine and since I had the power I felt obligated to solve the issue, yet you are very stubborn Edward… your self- control is amazing…" Now _almost_ everything made sense, my sudden lack of self-control that I hated myself for was now commendable but was my Bella depressed? Longing for me so badly that she was suicidal? Was it _that_ serious? Before I could ask Jasper interrupted

"I do understand how you read Bella's emotions but they were never _that _strong… you didn't need to interfere-" Carlisle cut in agreeing with Jasper "You tampering with Edwards self control could have had disastrous results." All of the Cullen's agreed but the three women all looked annoyed as if we were missing something.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I actually wasn't upset with Brittany for tampering with Edwards emotions in order to help me, for some strange reason I was touched that she would help me, a stranger, a mere human. However at the same time I was upset that those moments I had with Edward weren't really him that he had to be influenced to be with me in that way. Brittnay rolled her eyes before speaking again

"Bella is tired, it would be best if you let her get rest, she has taken in a lot of information and I don't believe she is very happy with me…" I was angry that she was talking about me like I was a child or not even in the room.

"No!" Edward barked at her and she jumped back surprised " I want answers now." She nodded and Sierra squealed I could see Alice look up at Edward wearily, Sierra noticed the exchange but ignored it "You all are free to stay here, we do have over fifteen rooms and its nicer than any hotel in the city and that way Edward and the rest of you can learn as much as you'd like about us." Everyone agreed except for Rosalie who looked so furious that if she were human a vein would have popped. Before giving anyone a chance to refuse Carlisle accepted the invitation and Edward swooped me up in his arms the next thing I knew he was walking down Burbon with me in his arms. Music was pouring out into the street from different clubs and bars and people were screaming and yelling incoherently, I was sad I didn't get to experience it tonight though I never planned on getting drunk at least not with Edward around and I knew it would be impossible to leave his side for long though I didn't want to.

Once we got into the hotel room Edward opened my suitcase and began to pull clothes from the drawer and stuff them into the bag. After a moment he took a deep breath and stood up straight pinching the bridge of his nose, I cocked my head to the side in confusion and walked over to him sliding my hand across his back rubbing soothing circles. He jumped from my touch and pulled me into a tight hug whispering to himself

"_If she tries anything while we're there I would never forgive myself._" I knew he wasn't talking to me but I answered anyway "Edward you wont hurt me even if you were under the control of her powers plus Carlisle let alone anyone else wouldn't let her get away with that don't worry." He leaned his forehead against mine and took another deep breath "Bella I hope you know that even though I was being influenced all of those times before in the lobby and in the elevator I wanted to do all of that I just always restricted myself… I never wanted to hurt you." I leaned back and nodded "I know I just wish you would have done it without her influence… trust me I don't regret it."

Edward smiled at me one last time and continued packing, I decided to take a shower before we left the hotel and walked into the bathroom. I didn't take too long knowing we would be leaving soon and decided not to wash my hair. When I stepped out of the shower I realized that I'd forgotten clothes, I wrapped a towel around my body and crept into the bedroom thankfully Edward wasn't there and I unzipped my bag looking for a pair of sweats and a T- shirt.

**Edward P.OV.**

I sat in the living room thinking about what Brittany said and her reaction to Carlisle's comment about her tampering with my self-control, she seemed to be implying that he was wrong, but I would have never been so reckless if my self-control was a factor in the situation. I heard the shower turn off and I heard Bella's footsteps in the room, I stood and decided to see if she was ready. When I walked into the room she was standing over her bag in her bra and underwear pulling a large clip out of her hair letting it all cascade down and it all hit me again, I needed her _desperately_.

**Bella P.O.V**

I was getting dressed and had just recently let my hair down when I was thrown onto the bed I let out a huge gasp and before I knew it I was looking into Edwards eyes, Brittany had to be nearby influencing him, I could see it in his eyes, the hunger. I thought about calling out for someone to help, to stop Brittany but I honestly didn't want them to, I wanted Edward badly but would I really make him suffer afterwards knowing he would feel guilty for not stopping her, for not being strong enough to resist her powers. However before I could even try and yell for Alice or anyone for that matter, Edward crushed his lips against mine fiercely, rougher than normal and for a brief second I was considered the possibility that he could actually hurt me but immediately pushed the thought away. He wrapped one of his hands around my thigh and the other rested on my cheek pulling me closer to him.

When I was in desperate need of air he ran his lips across my jaw line to my neck and back to my lips giving me only a short amount of time for a breath. He kneeled over me, a knee on either side of my hips and pulled his shirt over his head revealing his chest I struggled to breath and took in short sporadic breaths of air before his lips returned to mine. I could feel his hand move up my leg and stop on my hip, suddenly I felt the top of my underwear slowly sliding down my hip and my heartbeat took off, _was the moment I was waiting for, for so long really happening?_

Edward froze, looked into my eyes, and stood shocked, horrified and turned to the closed bedroom door growling, then I heard the laughter. It was beautiful and reminded me of wind chimes, he threw the covers over me as Brittany entered the room laughing. I saw a white flash and in a second Edward had Brittany pinned up against the wall gripping her throat yet she was calm

"Edward I simply wanted to show you how my power worked-"

"Have you forgotten that you already have on numerous occasions." His voice leaked pure hatred for Brittany that should have brought about some fear in her but instead she laughed again. "Edward don't blame me for your actions completely until you fully understand my power." I could see him lean his head to the side in confusion and he released Brittany dropping her two feet to the ground.

"Explain every detail to me about your power, make me _fully_ understand." Edward commanded and she nodded her head obediently and motioned for him to sit next to me he did keeping his gaze fixated on her the entire time. "My power is to influence peoples emotions as I told you earlier but you misunderstood, you believe that I am infusing you with an overwhelming amount of lust-" Edward interrupted nearly yelling "That is the only explanation-"

"If you would like your answers you must allow me to complete my explanation…as I was saying I am not giving you any emotions, a better description of my power would be the ability to open you up meaning that the lust you felt for Bella comes solely from you, I just allow you to express yourself completely, do you understand?" Before Edward answered I cut in "No… I don't understand, what exactly is your power?" She sighed aggravated and broke it down into the simplest explanation possible "I allow people to express themselves how they normally would...clearing away whatever may be holding them back" I gasped in sudden realization and nodded suddenly excited that all of Edwards actions earlier were what he wanted to do with me but that he didn't because he was too scared in fear that he may harm me.

"But that is too dangerous- of course I would _want_ Bella but you're increasing the risk of me hurting her by making me give into my emotions."

"Wrong again" Brittany laughed "You would still be as careful, giving into your desires wouldn't take your common sense away… trust me when I say it is possible for you two to be together." Edward rubbed his temples annoyed and without looking up sighed and questioned "Why? Why are you so concerned with Bella and me? How does her story relate to yours in any way at all? I'm not going to leave her… I'm going to marry her, it doesn't make sense at all." Once again Brittany laughed, she was so strange and this time an aggravated growl escaped from deep inside Edwards chest yet still she wasn't phased.

"I feel silly saying this but I couldn't relate to _all_ of Bella's emotions, just one…your brother Jasper has a gift similar to mine, I can sense it but I can tell mine is stronger even when Bella wasn't in your presence she had that longing. I could relate with her desire to have you _completely_ and I couldn't resist but to try and help her but like I said your control was amazing and the timing was never right- but you must understand I had to wait until you had the feeling so that I could get you to act on it…. it was purely _your_ feelings." I let out a relieved breath if Edward weren't so scared that he would hurt me his actions over the past few days would be the things he would be doing with me, the things he wanted to do, which only made me look forward to my change even more.

Edward looked over at me exasperated and turned to Brittany "Thank you for explaining your power to me but I would appreciate it if you didn't use it, me and Bella already have made arrangements concerning the time when we will take our relationship to the next level and it is already a struggle follow our set time already so please…Now could you excuse us Bella needs to get into some clothes and apparently I need to too…" Brittany smiled and nodded "I just hope you understand why I did this… her emotions, they were so…so very similar… I apologize…" She ducked her head and then slipped out of the door silently. Edward turned to face me and he pinched the bridge of his nose hanging his head low but I could see a slight smile on his lips. "Close call…" He shook his head as to clear his thoughts before slipping through the door. I took that as my cue to get dressed and I did.

**An: Well do ya'll understand Brittany's power cause that was the hardest explanation I have ever had to write! I hope I didn't confuse anyone and if I did I'm sorry… please REVIEW! It would be greatly appreciated… I honestly can't wait for the next chapter! Hehe. This chapter also is dedicated to BRITTANY!!! My home skillet biscuit for life!!! Haha!**


	10. BELLA?

**Disclaimer:Not mine...**

**Edward P.O.V**

It was almost one in the morning when everyone met in the lobby and we piled all of our luggage in the two cars- parking would be difficult though. I could see Bella was getting tired, we had to walk down Burbon once again which was even more crowded. We were almost to the building when Jaspers thoughts caught my attention, he was struggling. Alice's eyes glazed over and I knew she was having a vision of Jasper attacking a drunk girl in front of everyone. I lost my focus on Alice's vision when I heard Jasper think something very disturbing

_Just one…_

As he lunged in the direction of what I know recognized to be the girl in Alice's vision I threw the luggage in my hands to the ground and grabbed Jaspers arms trying to stop him, but he was slowly slipping out of my grasp. Alice tried to reason with him but it was no use he wasn't focused

"Esme, Rosalie, get Bella out of here." I yelled while still trying to calm Jasper he slipped out of my grip and was tackled by Emmett. We realized we were making a scene and with the help of both Carlisle and Emmett we eventually got Jasper into one of the cars. Once in the car Jasper was quiet and regretting what he'd done. Alice looked at me clearly upset

"I think we should got hunting, we'll drive until we get to a rural area- we'll head north." I nodded and began to get out of the car "It's okay Jasper don't feel too bad." He sighed annoyed with himself as I shut the door however before I could take two steps Emmett's hand was on my shoulder.

"Edward I would never ask this of you but can you please go with them…hopefully it wont happen but if Jasper lashes out again Carlisle wont be able to handle him alone with just him and Alice." I didn't give his question any thought.

"You are truly insane if you believe that I would leave Bella alone in New Orleans with you." Emmett looked hurt but I would never leave him to watch over Bella.

"Edward you have to understand I cant leave Rose alone with Sierra she'll kill her and Kaitlyn will probably be relaying memories into Roses mind all night… I just need to work things out, please do this for me." Emmett was actually being sincere for once; his thoughts showed that he wasn't concealing some secret plan. He looked at me once again with pleading eyes _please brother- all Bella is going to do is sleep until morning and by then you'll be back_. I let out an uneasy sigh and nodded

"I'll go but Esme shares a room with Bella tonight- understood?" Emmett cracked a smile and nodded as I climbed into the passenger seat of the car, this was going to be an agonizing trip.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I kept thinking about how angry Rose was with me and how horrible it was to run into Sierra until I knew Edward was too far to hear my thoughts. My plan was working perfectly, Jasper was a better actor than I thought and Alice's "vision" worked perfectly, the truth is Rose had forgiven me back in the hotel about an hour ago when I showed her exactly who I was interested in and then agreed to tell Sierra that I no longer had feelings for her. Operation get Bella drunk was running smoothly I just hope that Alice doesn't have a real vision. I walked through the courtyard and picked up Bella's scent, she was in a room on the second floor, I smiled and ran as fast as I could this was going to be fun!

**Bella P.O.V**

I could feel myself slowly drifting to sleep though I wanted to stay awake to see Edward I could feel my body shutting down for the night. My eyelids were slowly closing when the door to the room Kaitlyn gave me for the night flew open and Emmett was bouncing up and down with excitement. Esme immediately stood from the chair in the corner

"Emmett! Why would you barge in here like that? Why are you so happy when your brother almost attacked an innocent human?" I was curious too but Emmett only stood in the door way bouncing up and down chanting

"It worked! It worked!" Rosalie walked into the room laughing "Great so lets go!" Esme was fed up and I'd never seen her so annoyed "What worked and exactly where are you all planning on going? And where is Edward?" Emmett looked hesitant to tell Esme but after a moment of deliberating he exclaimed excitedly "Okay you caught us, we wanted Bella to have some fun so we staged the whole Jasper attack thing and we have to go soon before Alice has a vision-" Esme cut Emmett off turning to me

"Bella do you want to go?" I thought for a quick moment and nodded excitedly, Edward would never let me _really_ party on Burbon and this was my chance- hopefully he wouldn't find out- hopefully. Esme looked annoyed but she nodded "I will not stop you but you but no harm better come to Bella, and as far as edward is concerned I have nothing to do with this." She walked out of the room shaking her head though she knew that I should have as many human experiences as possible. Emmett left the room screaming "Five minutes" leaving me alone with Rosalie. Once I was dressed Rosalie, Emmett, and me started walking down Burbon I tried to ignore the drunken men whistling at Rosalie and Emmett shot evil glares at a couple men pulling Rosalie tight to his side. Suddenly Rosalie pulled a video camera out of her purse and handed it to Emmett. He flipped it open and focused it on me

"Hello video viewers this here is Bella Swan your average vampire lover only minutes before she is wasted, Bella how are you feeling?" I glared at the camera

"Too sober for you to be making fun of me and get away with it." He laughed loudly

" Fine then lets go in here and take care of that just so I can make fun of you of course."

**Emmett P.O.V**

"_My grandma and your grandma were sitting by the fire. My grandma told your grandma I'm gonna set your flag on fire. Talking 'bout hey now, hey now Aiko Aiko one day Jackomo fino anane Jackomo fino anane_." Bella was singing- no screaming a song that I didn't even know she knew, for a second I regretted getting her drunk, if Edward saw her right now he would most definitely kill me. However it was far to funny to regret and Rose couldn't stop laughing, when even the drunk people started staring at Bella like she was crazy I decided we should go back to Sierra and Kaitlyn's house. I wrapped my hand around Bella's waist as I practically dragged her down the sidewalk and she kept singing. Rose walked backwards in front of us filming the whole time, one of Jasper and Alice's requirements for their participation in the plan, now the only person who didn't know about it was Carlisle. "How do you feel now Bella, if you dont mind me asking." She started laughing like a child "No, no, and definitely no! I would never tell you!" She was yelling at the camera and if I didn't have enhanced hearing I would never have heard her.

"But Bella you have to it's the law." Her eyes widened. "It is! Oh no Emmett don't let them arrest me! I'll tell you!" I laughed, drunk Bella was so funny, I wanted to see her try to walk but if she had one scratch on her Edward would surely kill me. " I feel like... I feel like..." We walked through the gates and Bella whined "Awww Emmett just one more Hand Grenade… Please!" I was scared that soon she would get alcohol poisoning and ignored her request, she would forget about it in a matter of seconds. I headed towards her room but she insisted we go on the balcony over looking Burbon, when we stepped out on the balcony Bella started screaming and hollering at other drunk people below who did the same, Rosalie cut off the camera and sat at one of the chairs enjoying watching Bella make a fool of herself, I was satisfied with our tape, it covered everything, I couldn't wait to show it to sober Bella. Sierra and Kaitlyn came outside and immediately pretended that they were drunk too hanging over the railing and hollering. Bella stopped and looked confused but didn't put too much thought into it.

We all froze shocked when Sierra raised her top flashing everyone on the ground while the balcony was pelted with beads. Bella stared at her shocked and Sierra and Kaitlyn laughed hysterically then something happened that none of us expected.

**Edward P.O.V**

We had been driving for about and hour when we stopped in a town called Opelousas suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over, I was more than eager to see any vision that she may have, I couldn't help but worry about Bella even though she was most likely safe asleep.

_Bella was walking down Burbon Street yelling a song that I didn't recognize with Emmett holding onto her. Rosalie was recording it with a video camera, they all were laughing at my poor Bella who was clearly intoxicated. _

I let out a large growl and heard Alice whisper

"Oh crap…" I ran to the car and started it quickly, I was ready to leave them and they were lucky that they got in the car before I sped away. I was going to kill Emmett especially since he lied to me. Everyone was quiet on the ride all that I could hear was the wind whistling around us, I could tell I was making Jasper uncomfortable with my rage and he tried to reason with me

_Emmett was trying to help Bella… you cant be so controlling…just let her have this experience._

I did my best to tune him out and pushed the Mercedes to its limit. I jumped out of the car when I got the closest to Burbon possible in a car. Bella's scent hinted that she was in the house; I ran and paused in front of the house. What I saw could only be described as horrifying- shocking- I was automatically enraged. Was my Bella really on the balcony _making out_ with Sierra? I didn't dare blink I could see Emmett in the background frozen in shock just as I was and Rosalie was laughing fiercely while Kaitlyn stood on the sidelines with a smirk on her face. The only thing that snapped me back was the blue sparks that began to appear on Sierra's fingertips…she was feeling emotion, extreme emotion!? Now it was serious, I ran into the building and flew up the stairs and onto the balcony. I snatched Bella away from Sierra and let out a large growl, Sierra stood frozen and couldn't produce a single word. I ran with Bella in my arms to our room and placed her on the bed. She smiled at me

"Hi Edward! What are you doing her?" I sighed aggravated and pinched the bridge of my nose- she was wasted. "What's wrong with Eddie weddie?" Could she really have been _that _drunk that she wouldn't realize that I would be upset if I saw her sucking face with anyone else but me nevertheless another dangerous vampire, who was a female.

"Bella you just made out with a vampire." She laughed and laid down on the bed "Yes… I think I did!" She was laughing hysterically "Did you know that it wasn't me? That it was a _girl_?" She was acting as if what she did was perfectly normal; I wanted to understand her thought process even if she was drunk.

"Silly Edward! Bella's Bi!" She laughed hysterically again and passed out into a deep sleep- she looked unconscious I wouldn't get an explanation out of her. Could my Bella really be bisexual did she always keep it a secret or was it just a drunken mistake or confession? And why was Sierra's emotion so strong? Whatever the answer I would have to wait till morning but in the meantime I had something very important to do.

"_Emmett_" I growled furiously.

**AN: Hehehehehe! How horrible am I? Poor Edward they all tricked the poor man! What will he do to Emmett? But most importantly… What will Bella say in the morning? Tell me what you think, I already know how its going to go but ya'll may have some good suggestions so tell me REVIEW!!!! I think I'm gonna dedicate this to my friend SIERRA even though she hated the idea of making out with Bella... she knows she liked it! hehehe… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… just write about it.**

_Don't kill me! Just read._

"Uggggh" I rolled over, my head was pounding; I could feel my pulse in the back of my head. Edward should have been back by now and the bed was empty I cracked my eyes open and the sunlight seeping through the opened curtains blinded me, I shut them quickly; Emmett really messed me up last night.

"Bella I know your awake! Get up!" I sat up to find Emmett sitting Indian style at the foot of the bed resting his chin on his fist. "We'll if you know I'm awake why don't you close the dumb curtains!" He laughed quietly and walked to the windows shaking his head

"Sorry I forgot about that." I still didn't understand why I woke to Emmett in my room instead of Edward. "Emmett where is Edward and why are you in here?" He mumbled something about how stupid Edward was and looked at me. "I'm in here because you slept the entire night! No vomit! Nothing! I hope you know you're a freak! I waited all night and you didn't throw up once!" Typical Emmett, he wanted me to get the _full _experience of being drunk. Now I had one answer but he completely skipped my other question.

"Emmett…Where-is-Edward?" I pronounced each word clearly and as stern as possible. Emmett's expression turned into a scowl and he looked away from me.

"You know he should be grateful…it's not my fault that you went a made out with-" I felt my breath catch in my throat but before Emmett could finish his statement the door flew open and in a blur Alice crashed into an unsuspecting Emmett sending his massive form flying across the room. "Alice? What the hell!?" He stood up and looked thoroughly pissed but so did Alice. "Emmett I'll tell Bella what happened… it's bad enough you didn't stop it!" What was everyone talking about? What exactly did I do last night? And where was Edward? Emmett stalked towards the door

"I'm tired of all of you teaming up against me! I was in shock! How would I know little innocent Bella would-"

"Emmett out!" Alice hissed and he stomped out of the room mumbling angrily to himself. Alice turned to me and put on a fake smile before sitting at the foot of the bed where Emmett was previously.

"Alice will you tell me what's going on!?"

"You don't remember?" I thought hard but could barely remember anything past when Emmett was dragging me home. "No… not really, at least nothing that I did that was bad."

"So you don't remember seeing Edward?" My eyes opened wide, I knew something bad happened, did Edward leave me?

"Alice, where is Edward?" I could feel a rip in my chest forming ready to turn into the massive whole that formed the last time Edward left me.

"He needed some time alone to…think."

"To think about what!?" I was sitting up on my knees, the pounding in my head increased but that was nothing compared to the fear I was feeling. Alice looked hesitant

"Bella can I ask you a personal question?" I was weary of her question but somehow I knew that it would get me one step closer to finding out what was going on.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath closing her eyes she pinched the bridge of her nose not even opening her eyes to ask me.

"Bella are you…are you bi?" My eyes widened and Alice peeked up at me to see my reaction. Now this was serious why would she be asking me a question like _this_? I forced my voice to be stern once again, I needed answers.

"Alice what did I do!?"

"You kinda made out with someone."

"Edward?" I prayed that, that was the answer though it was obviously not or else none of this would be a problem.

"No not really…"

"Then who Alice!? This is ridiculous! Did Edward leave me? Cause if he did I'm going to die! I didn't mean to!"

"Bella relax! He will be back later, he just needed some time to think but I guess I should tell you why…Okay well he came home because I had a vision of you being drunk but when he was outside of the house you were on the balcony making out with Sierra but that's not necessarily the worst part…" I couldn't speak, was this some cruel joke that everyone was playing on me? I signaled for Alice to continue and she did

"Well Edward carried you here and you seemed like what you'd just done was perfectly normal and he asked you a couple questions and you made a little confession." Confession? I didn't have any secrets that I kept from Edward…did I? Alice paused and it only added to my hysteria

"What!?" I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You told him you were bi." I choked on the words that I was trying to yell.

"And all of you believed it!?" She nodded sheepishly and all I could do was bury my head into my pillow and cry. Alice rested her hand on my back

"Bella would you like to see the tape?" Oh great I had completely forgotten about that! So I kissed Sierra, Edward was gone, everyone thought I was bi, and there was a tape floating around to "prove" it! I would never get drunk again… Stupid Emmett…

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I was scared ya'll would be scared that I was really going to make Bella bi… Poor Emmett, he gets blamed for everything! But more importantly…where is Edward? I'll try and get another chapter out soon! REVIEW in the meantime! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine…

I sat up and shook my head "I guess I should watch the tape but first can you bring me to Edward, I know you know where he is." Alice gave me an uncertain look as if she were deciding whether or not to tell me something.

"Bella I think it's best if you give him some time alone… just to take in everything, you know?" Usually I wouldn't question Alice but her reasoning wasn't making any sense. "Why would I let him take in lies? I have to set him straight- tell the truth."

"Just trust me Bella. I promise I'll take you to him but first why don't you get some food or something and watch the tape…it's obvious that you can barely remember last night so lets watch it." She smiled and jumped off the bed before heading out the door; before the door was completely closed she yelled "Living room…five minuets!"

I rolled off of the bed suddenly reminded by my pounding headache, this would be a _very_ long day.

**AN: Sorry ya'll this was just a sneak preview mainly because of school and because I want to know what ya'll want to happen next. First there is option one with 2-5 more chapters and an ending or option two with a little action that would probably be 6-10 more chapters. Please tell me what you want and I'll start writing more Friday. Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so I know I promised ya'll that I would update last Friday but at the last minute I decided to go to a dance at my school and the weekend after that was crazy. So Monday I was going to write but since I'm such a wonderful Negro I spent MLK day doing black people stuff so since school got in the way again this is my first day to update so here you go…sorry.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

I walked out of my room closing my door slowly making slow movements as possible partly because of my pounding headache and partly because I was dreading to see the tape. I looked over the iron balcony where I could see Brittany lounging in a chair reading a book however everywhere else was eerily empty. While I walked up the narrow staircase to the living room I took a deep breath and turned the corner to see everyone in the room facing the blank T.V while Emmett stood in front of it remote in hand too eager to press play. I was shocked to see Carlisle and Esme standing in the room though they weren't facing the television, the fact that the screen had to be over 60 inches didn't help my case. Carlisle handed me two Advil and a water bottle as he and Esme slipped out quickly though they both gave me weak smiles before leaving. I swallowed the pills and took another sip of my water but when Sierra entered the room and winked at me I involuntarily spit out my drink, in a desperate attempt not to get the room sprayed with water I sucked it all in two quickly an chocked for a good minute while Emmett was hunched over laughing hysterically. Sierra giggled and shot me a glance before sitting down.

"So are we gonna watch this or not?" Alice asked although she didn't wait for an answer before signaling to Emmett to start the video. They all took their seats and I realized that they purposely took up all of the seats laying across extra space that I would be able to sit just so that I would be forced to sit next to Sierra on the sofa. I ran the palms of my hands over my eyes and plopped onto the sofa as the tape began with a familiar image, which was a good feeling- to see something, I actually remembered. Emmett appeared on the screen laughing and making fun of me while I was still sober, I was for some reason wishing that Edward would come and "save" me from Emmett and the movie would end with a happily ever after-no such luck. Ten minutes into the film I was singing a song that I swear I'd never heard before and didn't even know the meaning of the words it was like another language. Another drunk gut came and put his arm around me and we started singing together I soon noticed that the green papers being dropped in front of us was money. The guy picked up the money and gave me a hug shouting about how much he loved me asking me if I would marry him, which is when I started running down Burbon screaming about how horrible marriage was and sadly how I would never get married- hopefully Edward didn't see that though I know he did. From the time I met the guy who wanted to marry me everything was new to me- I couldn't remember any of it. I watched as I tried to catch a pigeon apparently to feed to Emmett like they do in France- at least that's what I kept screaming.

Everyone was laughing hysterically but all I wanted to do was roll up into a ball and cry I even though I dreaded watching myself embarrass myself running wild through the city I prayed that somehow I wouldn't go home- I would have rathered sleeping on the street than returning home to…to Sierra. However when I ran into a pole on the street, which now explained the enormous bruise on my head I could hear Emmett talking to Rose through his laughter

"_Edward's gonna kill us but that was hilarious…we better get her home before she bleeds- lets go_." Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist stopping me right before I tried to "punch" the pole back for hurting me. My heart rate accelerated when I realized that the worst part of the tape was coming up soon. When we got to the farmiliar iron gate my drunk self complained probably sensing something was wrong but Emmett forced me inside. The tape cut to me hanging over the balcony screaming and then the screen went blank for a moment and turned on to how sierra lowering her shirt and an enormous amount of beads pelting the balcony. Rose moved the camera to Emmett and he stood there shocked staring at Sierra he turned to Rose and started babbling saying how he didn't mean to look and then his face was horror struck in my direction- of course. The camera swung around meaning Rose turned at vampire speed just in time for everyone to see me making out with Sierra who was obviously taken by surprise frozen in shock with my hands wrapped around her face and while hers were safely tucked behind her back, which I could guess was because of the blue sparks shooting from her fingertips- strong emotions? I know everyone thought it but only Emmett was brave enough to say something

"Sierra do you have _feelings_ for Bella?" He laughed and she giggled "Well I don't really know her so no…" He paused the screen at an especially embarrassing part and somehow zoomed in on her fingertips pointing at the screen

"So that is nothing?" He laughed along with everyone else and Sierra seemed to be thinking for a moment while I kept my eyes on my hands resting on my lap thankfully overcome with a sense of calm.

"It was purely a…physical reaction." She giggled again and my heartbeat accelerated fiercely- I'm sure everyone could hear. My face was burning and suddenly Jasper spoke up feeling my embarrassment.

"Just press play Emmett." Emmett complied and pressed play which was a relief but also terrifying. Soon enough I could see Edward appear in front of the camera releasing a low growl suddenly shutting it off. Everyone was quiet and all I could think of was the rage in his eyes- was it for me? Maybe it was for them? I hope it was for them… but there was still one question where is Edward? Would he _leave_ me for this? I could feel the whole in my chest open a bit more as it had been every moment he wasn't with me. I crouched over as a sob wracked my body; the room was silent with everyone too shocked to say anything. I knew what I had to do and I knew he didn't deserve to mope around alone believing lies- I was going to find him even if no one helped me- I needed him back…

A/N: OH NO! Where is Edward!? Why hasn't he come back yet? If I get a good number of Reviews he might come reappear next chapter…I dunno- maybe. Sorry about the chapter- it's a filler and pretty short but there's a parade today and I think I might walk down to see it. WHOOOOOOOHHOOOO!!!! MARDI GRAS!!!!!


	14. Naughty Little Edward!

**A/N: Sorry ya'll school really sucks!**

Disclaimer: I only own Sierra, Kailtyn, and Brittany- the only (sick) crazy ones! YAY!

Bella's P.O.V

I walked swiftly all the way back to my room knowing that Alice had seen what I was planning, which was a sloppy plan but all I had at the moment. In the courtyard a strange gust of wind came fast and I paused only for a moment, a shiver running down my spine. Once I made it into my room I let out an aggravated sigh- the person who I assumed caused that eerie gust of wind in the courtyard was perched gracefully at the foot of my bed waiting for me patiently.

"Bella you can't go!" Alice begged with me but I ignored her grabbing my purse and puling my hair up into a ponytail. I turned to walk to the door and her tiny hand wrapped around my wrist. "Alice let go! Edward is out there _alone_! This stupid mess has gone on far too long- I'm sure he's trying to blame himself somehow!" Her eyes softened and she took a step back lowering her head as she spoke.

"No one said that he was alone…" She sounded sad but I automatically panicked. "Who is he with!?" I nearly shrieked. "The other coven- the one that rules New Orleans, the not so nice one. Bella that's why you cant go, it's far too dangerous, they are very territorial though you aren't their usual prey they might not hesitate to harm you."

"Who are they? And what is their usual prey? I thought they drank human blood…isn't that what makes them so dangerous."

"If you promise not to leave alone I will tell you." I reluctantly nodded and she dragged me to the bed making me sit down while she spoke.

"Their coven consists of eight women-" My eyes bulged open "All women!? Why is Edward there?" She half smiled avoiding my question and continued. " Every single one of them has a power, very unique for a coven of their size- but that is only because thier leader Anabelle hand selects who she will allow into the coven- only the most beautiful and the most powerful. Their last addition- the eighth- was made in 1916." Alice looked at my face for a reaction but I had none all I could repeat over and over in m mind was the part about the most beautiful- Edward was hanging out with the most beautiful vampires in existence, I had the right to be jealous.

"Lets go." I said harshly as I rose from the bed a determined look on my face, Alice grabbed my arm laughing. "Bella I think you should be very informed and know what you're getting yourself into." I sat back down annoyed. "Okay, I guess I should tell you _what _or_ who _their prey is. The women prey on men- they are very…flirtatious if you know what I mean. They- I guess you could say tempt the men to their houses and then they feed… it's a rumor but many believe they actually use the men before they feed but I'm not sure about that theory and thankfully I haven't seen anything approving or denying it."

_Great_ I thought as I sank back into my chair, Edward was not only gone but he was with a group of sex crazed females but for what reason! Why was he there! This would be difficult…. very…very difficult.

**A/N: I wasn't planning on writing anything so this little weenie of a chapter is an extra special gift. Between school and the book that I'm writing, things are getting crazy! But Mardi Gras vacation is coming up and with all this crappy weather I may be stuck inside for awhile… YAY for the readers! Thanks for reading…. now REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	15. Violet Abbott

A/N: I have NO school today because Mardi Gras is Tomorrow!!! So yea here is the next chapter it would have been longer but I got wrapped up in my book… I now have **300 **PAGES!!!!! I'm so EXCITED!!!!! Almost DONE!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…

**Chapter 15**

I'd definitely heard enough information from Alice and was ready to go get Edward. I decided to ask Rosalie and Alice to come with me afraid to bring any of the men or Esme but Rosalie refused to leave Emmett alone with Brittany, Kaitlyn, and Sierra. Somehow Carlisle talked his way into coming and Alice never left my side.

I climbed into the back of the Mercedes ignoring Alice and Carlisle's conversation, they were talking about how they should approach the coven but I didn't care. It was simple, go in, get Edward, and get out…simple, or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed excitedly as Carlisle parked in front of a large house surrounded by a ridiculously tall iron gate. I forced the door open angrily as Alice rang the bell on the gate but the anxiousness was building inside of me, not to mention the anger I was feeling towards Edward who so easily believed that I would throw away our relationship. I stood there impatiently the seconds going by at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Get your ass out here now!" I yelled knowing he could hear me. I turned to see Alice and Carlisle staring at me wide eyed their mouths agape.

"What!?" I asked exasperated.

"You- don't- curse- Bella." Alice could barely speak. I looked back up annoyed that Edward still wasn't in front of me.

"I believe I just did!" I stood on my toes trying to see over the tall thick bushes that blocked my view of the house.

"Edward get out her now damnit!" I heard a low chuckle escape from Carlisle and glared at him. When I turned back towards the gate a beautiful female was standing directly in front of me making me jump- stupid vampire abilities.

She was obviously part of the coven, she had to be one of the most beautiful vampires I had seen yet, I thought Sierra and Kaitlyn were pretty because they could compete with Rosalie however hands down, this vampire was so gorgeous it hurt to look at her. I stood there staring at her in awe and then realized that _this_ was one of the women who Edward was _living_ with for the past few days.

"Hello?" She said cocking her head to the side, her long layered auburn hair whisping to the side with it. "Where's Edward." I demanded. She looked surprised by my tone and looked to Carlisle.

"We are Edwards family." Carlisle stated plainly, understanding crossed the woman's face.

"Oh you're the doctor!" Carlisle nodded narrowing his eyes at her. "Don't you remember me?" She asked with a smile and Carlisle looked down at Alice.

"I didn't see this." Alice said looking more confused than Carlisle. "I apologize- should I remember you?"

"Well I guess not, I wasn't a very important patient… I'm Violet- Violet Abbott, I would be dead right now if it weren't for you." Carlisle still looked confused as if he were thinking hard trying to remember her.

"Why is that? I know for certain that I did not change you."

"Oh no, you didn't change me but when I was very sick in 1916 you suggested that I move down south hoping the change in climate would do me good. Long story short, it worked for a while but soon I was on my death bead again, Anabelle found me and saw potential, so she changed me." Carlisle nodded. "Well, I'm happy if you're happy…I was in Chicago in 1916 I believe- is that why Edward is here? Do you know him?"

"Yes… me and him go way back, we were actually supposed to be married, at least that's what my father wanted." If she could I could tell she would be blushing at the moment, it would match her expression. My eyes grew wide and my breath caught in my throat but not enough to weaken the volume of my voice.

"EWARD- NOW!" I yelled knowing full and well he could hear me. Suddenly the gate opened slowly and there he stood hanging his head low peaking at me through his eyelashes- he was trying to dazzle me and it was working _so_ very well.

"Yes Bella?" He said in a timid whisper and I couldn't speak, when I finally got the chance to yell and fuss at him I couldn't, when he gave me the perfect opportunity to reprimand him for being so…so accepting of my negative actions I couldn't produce a single syllable! So, I finally found Edward living in a house with none other than his ex- fiancé who just happened to be the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. Jumping off of the Crescent City Connection was sounding better and better to me by the moment.

A/N: Sadly for ya'll the crappy weather went away and the temperature even rose! So… I wont be able to update tomorrow… I'll be at REX and TRUCKS!!! HAPPY MARDI GRAS!!! By the way the Crescent City Connection is the big bridge over the Mississippi River.


	16. To Tide or not to Tide?

**A/N: **I'm very sorry for not updating in FOREVER but now that my book is finally FINISHED I'll be able to update a lot more often…so here goes!!!!

Disclaimer: Me **not **Stephenie Meyer.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Bella?" I asked suddenly nervous, her expression was extremely odd. "She's just in shock." Alice assured nonchalantly. "How could she possibly in shock! It's not like she didn't know I was here." I protested angrily carefully pulling her into my arms and walking back through the massive iron gates.

"Maybe it's the fact that she found out you were engaged! Ever thought of that!" I stopped for a moment outside of the massive house in front of me, Alice had a point but Bella would understand, it was practically an arranged marriage, one that more importantly we didn't go through with.

"Edward!" Bella gasped in my arms, she somehow surprised me. "What in the world is wrong with you!" She demanded struggling out of my arms and to her feet, this was the reaction I was expecting moments ago. "What do you mean?" I questioned innocently making my expression match my tone.

"I…I mean why did you run off!?" Bella peeked out of the corner of her eye at Violet and scowled involuntarily just at the sight of her standing innocently leaning against the -now closed- gate trying not to listen in on our conversation though she looked as if she were posing for a photo shoot.

"Well you looked busy when I got there… I didn't want to interrupt anything!" Suddenly Carlisle turned walking away to a desolate spot in the front yard trying to not seem nosy but Alice was hanging on to our every word.

"Oh please!" Bella spat back angrily. "You mean to tell me that you actually thought that I was going to do something more than a _drunken_ make out session with Sierra! Besides you _did _interrupt." My eyes widened, was she _angry_ that I interrupted them? "Wh…what? Bella are you really Bi?"

"No!" She screamed fiercely making all of the vampires flinch at the volume of her voice. "Besides," she added. "For once I would like it if you applied your sudden 'not interrupting anything' rule to _us_ and our relationship!" She stormed off angrily, her fists clenched tightly, going nowhere in particular, just away from me. I began to follow but Alice was by my side in a flash. "I should go." I nodded reluctantly and watched as she ran after Bella, at her side in an instant.

I stood there not able to see Bella or Alice anymore, they'd disappeared to the side of the house and all I could hear was Bella's sobs. Violet was still frozen in her model like pose thinking of nothing important. Anabelle and the others would be gone for the whole day, enjoying the time they had outside at least in the daytime. I found it odd that Violet wasn't eager to go with them but soon found out- through her thoughts- that she only stayed behind because of me, getting me alone was an accomplishment for her. Suddenly Carlisle was at my side placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, his thoughts were going so fast through his mind that I couldn't possibly try and keep up, it actually made me dizzy, but I knew he was thinking hard about Bella and me.

"Edward, maybe you should give Bella what she wants." His voice was full of true concern but I protested immediately appalled by his ludicrous suggestion. "No! I already promised to _try_ after the wedding, I'm not risking her soul further because I don't have self- control…I won't!" He took a step back folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not suggesting that you umm… how do I say this…_go all the way_," He chuckled before continuing. "Just make her happy somehow, to tide her over to the wedding."

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed surprised by his suggestion, this was so unlike him, he usually didn't interfere when it came to this subject unless it was for some health reason. "I'm just saying, over the past few days Bella has gotten some mixed signals and it might do her some good…she's made it clear she wants something." I buried my head in my hands trying to think and that's when I heard it.

_How could I tell Edward I love him when he's too preoccupied with that human toy of his…how could he be in love with her? He's supposed to be mine! I love him so much!_

Violet's thoughts were bitter, I wouldn't allow Bella to be alone with her for one moment. "Just think about it." Carlisle suggested patting me on the back supportively. "Talk to Emmett, he may have some suggestions." I let out a long dragging breath, the day I would talk to Emmett about how I should _tide Bella over_ was the day that I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – the vampire- would die.

"Ali-" She was in front of me before I could completely call her name, Bella safely tucked in her arms. Bella looked at me shyly climbing out of Alice's grasp. I swallowed hard pulling her closer to me as Alice walked away a smile spread wide across her face.

"Bella…" I began nervously, I would have to make a decision here and now, what would I do? What _could_ I do? What would Emmett do? "Would you like to go somewhere special tonight?" I asked with a weary smile and she nodded slowly, her tear stained cheeks glistening lightly. What was I getting myself into?

**A/N:** Hehehe!!!!! Happy late Valentine's Day!!!! What is Edward going to do!? Is he going to take advice from Emmett? And what in the world will he decide to do that night? Give me suggestions if you like because- honestly- I don't even know yet!!! Haha…well tell me what you think…do you like where the story is headed? **REVIEW**.


	17. Ice Ice Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but _do_ I have my own book!!!!!

**Bella P.O.V**

"Do you have everything?" Alice asked scanning me up and down as we got out of the car. "Yes…" I said annoyed giving her a strange look. "what's wrong with you? You're acting so…weird, it's almost as if your nervous or something."

"Just excited!" She squealed happily giving me a tight hug. "Why? I'm just going on a date with my fiancé, nothing special." She laughed trying to hide it with a fake cough. Vampires didn't cough…did they? "Where's Edward?" I asked suddenly suspicious.

"What's going on?"

"Stop asking questions, just walk to that boat." She pointed straight ahead, where a large yacht was docked sitting in the river waiting for me? I didn't move and she gave me a light push. "Alice!" I shrieked but she caught me before my face came in contact with the damp pavement. "First you put me in these death shoes and this incredibly short dress and then you push me!"

"Sorry, but you're not moving fast enough, besides, you _have_ to look _sexy_ tonight…trust me."

"Wha-" I began but she interrupted me urging me forward, though she didn't push me this time…thankfully. I walked cautiously towards the boat, my heart pounding in my chest, what was going on and why were we going on a boat? Knowing me I would probably fall over board, not saying that Edward wouldn't save me but I didn't feel much like "swimming".

"Hello love." Edward whispered in an irresistible tone in my ear taking me by surprise, two cold arms wrapped around my waist, his touch was gentle but had a strange sense of urgency to it. My breath caught in my throat and I froze, he gently moved my hair to the side placing delicate kisses down my neck to my shoulder and back up again.

"H…hello." I stuttered nervously. He led me into a room, rather large for a yacht, he pulled out a chair motioning for me to sit down at the table covered with an assortment of delicious looking food, but I wasn't interested in that, I was solely focused on Edward. I realized the boat was moving and peeked out of the window; we were passing the city slowly, the bright lights beginning to fade as we floated further down the river.

"Bella." Edward whispered pulling my attention away from the window. "Don't you want to eat?"

"No, Alice insisted on stuffing me before we left."

**Edward P.O.V**

Of course Alice would stuff her, she was far too eager for this to happen. It was odd enough to have Carlisle suggest this; it was bad enough to ask Emmett about ways that I could…_please_ Bella, but having Alice so excited was just strange. This was something I wanted but having almost the entire family involved was…embarrassing, which is why I took the boat, it was the most private option I had.

"So, what are we going to do?" Bella asked innocently. "Do you want to go out on deck?" I suggested, she nodded standing up excitedly. We walked outside, I hadn't realized it was cold until Bella shivered, though her dress didn't offer much warmth, this was definitely Alice's doing. The dress was strapless, the top was sweetheart, leopard print lined with black lace matching the black bottom, which flowed and ended at her upper thigh. I began to take of my coat when Bella lost her balance, I caught her just in time.

"Oops." She whispered shyly as I helped her back to her feet. "Maybe I should take these stupid heels off." She bent down to unclasp them but I stopped her- most likely preventing another fall- bending to my knees handling the clasps myself. A slight breeze blew ruffling her already short dress revealing the black lace of her underwear, I tried to keep my focus, trying desperately not to think about one of Emmett's 'suggestions' but it was too late, the sight of the black lace triggered the thought immediately, Emmett's words rang through my mind clearly.

_"Okay Edward, step one: get the underwear…"_ I jumped to my feet, it was now or never.

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward jumped to his feet so quickly his movement was only a blur, something was definitely going on considering the fact that I was still wearing one shoe. I bent down and yanked it off my foot raising an eyebrow.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He said slowly, his eyes smoldering, he was dazzling me. "Bella," He began putting on his irresistible voice, I would jump him right now if I knew he wouldn't just make me stop seconds after.

"Yes?" I prompted anxiously.

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question-"

"Do you trust me?" He pressed again cutting me off. "Yes." I responded quickly wanting to know what he was getting at. He took my hand gently and led me through the doors, we were inside moving swiftly through doors making turns and such until we entered a dim room with a rather large bed in the center. Edward paused for a moment hesitating and turned to me looking deeply into my eyes as I stared curiously into his sparkling topaz ones.

"You trust me?" He verified one last time and I nodded apprehensively, what in the world was going on?

"Edw-" I began to question wearily but was cut off this time, not by his words but by his lips attacking mine urgently. He lifted me into his arms not breaking the kiss and climbing onto the bed putting me down gently, his body positioned over me though I could feel none of his weight, only the slight contact of his cold chest to mine. I had no clue what was going on, but I wasn't about to waste time trying to find out verbally, I would let his actions speak for themselves, whatever those actions may be.

**A/N:** Naughty Edward! Haha…Okay so my rating is **TEEN **so I think that I might have to cut it off here. I'll leave the rest to your imaginations (But really I _did_ give you hints as to what Edward has planned). Next chapter will be in Alice's P.O.V… I might update tomorrow if I get a good number of reviews then I'll know ya'll are waiting but if not I might update next weekend… it all depends on you!!!! **REVIEW**!!!!!!

I forgot last chapter but…

**My-Bella**: I can't believe you missed Mardi gras!!! I just had to tell you that I ate enough king cake for ALL of you!!!! Haha- no I only had one piece, aren't you proud of me! (That stuff is addictive). I have a confession to make though, are you ready for this…I fell asleep AT Mardi gras, yes, I'm a horrible New Orlean whatever, I was there…kinda.


	18. TROUBLE

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Series… Alice P.O.V 

I raced back to the Sierra's house, for no particular reason though I had a vision of Jasper being bored all alone. Emmett and Rosalie decided about twenty minutes ago to go out and Carlisle and Esme were supposedly meeting up with Annabel and her coven. Once I parked the Mercedes I ran all the way to my suite where Jasper was staring blankly at the TV.

"What took you so long?" He asked standing up and cutting the TV off. "Nothing." I sighed throwing the keys onto the table beside me. There was a long silence as I made myself comfortable on the sofa.

"Well…" Jasper raised his eyebrows curiously, I knew what he wanted to know but I decided to play dumb.

"Well what?" I tired to sound innocent, but for someone who knew what I was feeling it didn't help. "Very funny, just tell me…how are they…_doing_." He sat next to me positioning himself so that we were sitting face to face.

"I haven't looked, that's a bit perverted."

"No," He tried to justify his words. " not if you are trying to make sure everything turns out fine."

"Edward won't get carried away." I assured, Jasper was clearly upset but he shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "So…" He began leaning towards me, his voice lowering to a whisper as he drew closer. "What are _we_ going to do this evening."

"Whatever you want." I said with a smirk as he leaned closer only inches away from placing his lips to mine when I involuntarily got a vision.

Edward carried Bella into the bedroom, they began to kiss, slowly at first but soon enough it was fierce, Edward was definitely crossing some of the boundaries he'd set. He laid her gently onto the bed, pulling back almost as if he were going to stop, to call off the entire plan, why was he stopping?

"I trust you." Bella murmured breathlessly pulling Edward back to her. His hand slid up her outer thigh coming back down moments later with the black lace underwear that I'd picked especially for tonight. Bella's eyes bugged open wide while Edward cracked a mischievous half smile she returned it pulling him closer to her. Suddenly the vision took an odd turn, it flashed to another section of the boat though I couldn't tell which one. Someone was hiding in a compartment somewhere, only the captain was supposed to be on board with strict orders not to leave the control room. No, this was a female, but who? A light shone through a window illuminating the area, Brittany was crouched in a corner, her eyes shut tightly, and she was concentrating. There was darkness and my vision flashed to the side of the boat, water was splashing on the side when out of nowhere an alabaster arm burst through the waves grabbing onto the railing of the boat. I immediately recognized the figure, her auburn hair was soaking pressed against her face, she moved slowly, quickly and with her power I'm sure Edward wouldn't be able to detect her presence. Her power was unique and I could understand easily why Annabel chose her. Violet had the ability to make herself and anyone she touched invisible- completely invisible- in every sense- even to vampires. She looked fierce, her eyes were wild and suddenly, she disappeared.

When I snapped out of my vision I could tell Jasper was upset that our moment got cut off but he could also tell that something bad was going to happen, he had to know, the dread I was feeling was so intense. I jumped to my feet grabbing the keys and my cell phone.

"We have to go!" I screeched and ran he was at my side running just as fast even though he had no clue as to what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle!"

"Alice? What's going on?" He could tell something was wrong by the urgency of my voice, anyone could. I started the car zooming out of the parking garage.

"You're with Annabel right?"

"Yes." He was confused. "Is Violet there?"

"No, she left about ten minutes ago, why?"

"She's up to no good, she may be on the boat already- I'm not sure- just meet us there!" I snapped the phone shut and threw it to Jasper as I swerved the car turning onto Decatur street. "What's going on?" He asked innocently. I weaved in and out of traffic trying to avoid pedestrians. "Okay long story short, Brittany is on board using her powers, which is very very bad considering the fact that Edward is already umm… worked up."

"Oh…" Jasper said relization crossing his face. "Does she get hurt in your vision?"

"No."

"Then why stop it?" He protested. "Well I didn't see them actually doing it but they will and it's not what he wants… he wants to wait. Besides, there's more. Violet looked incredibly angry and she's going to be on the boat, I hope she doesn't attack Bella especially if she finds Bella and Edward… you know…" I drove the furthest I could until the road veered away from the levee and pulled to the curb.

"I don't know how far they are but we have to run." I jumped out of the car and took off; hopefully we weren't too late…hopefully.

**A/N: Okay ya'll what do you want? I already know what Violet is going to do but how effective in her mission do ya'll want Brittany to be? REVIEW!**

**Dark-Wiccan-Goddess**- Haha...Umm...wow, your suggestion is good BUT you may be able to legally read it but I'm not able to legally write it! I'm sixteen...sorry, I really would but I won't... If that makes any sense at all. Haha. But hey, I can't wait to see what suggestions you have for how far Brittany will make Edward go! You HAVE to REVIEW!

**Ksangi- **No, sadly I didn't get the baby BUT in a way it's a good thing, someone else had to bring the next one. Yea, Nawlins is a pretty easygoing place, if you guys would have looked people in the eye most of them probably would have been like "Hello." and nodded at you and kept walking, that's what pretty much happens when I walk down the street. I'm happy you had fun!!!!!

**My-Bella**- Okay, fine… I have **another** confession to make. I didn't actually walk away from the king cake, it kinda walked away from me. Some girls were bringing it around at school at lunch BUT I didn't chase them for another piece, which has to mean something…right? Haha.

**vampire-luver101****- **Aww thanks!!!! Now I feel like I'm a not so bad writer. Haha.

**Topaz addiction- **I wanted to post a chapter about Emmett and Edwards conversation but got lazy. Hehe… sorry. ( Let's just keep that between you and me.)


	19. The Nicest Thing

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…

**Bella P.O.V**

I was in complete shock, barely able to comprehend what was going on at the moment. I didn't believe that what was happening was actually true, was I having another disappointing dream?

His lips moved fiercely against mine, when suddenly I became aware of his hand gliding further and further up my inner thigh realizing what was about to happen. Just as quickly as this all began he froze, his body tensed, his hand stopped, and balled into a tight fist. He closed his eyes taking deep controlled breaths. I could see it all ending, I could see him getting up and apologizing for "losing control" but I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Edward." I whispered encouragingly as I climbed on top of him straddling his waist.

**Edward P.O.V**

Just as I was preparing to go through with my plan, only inches away from my destination a wave of lust came over me, it was as if all of the control I had was disappearing and everything I was suppressing was coming to the surface.

I shut my eyes tightly pulling my hand back, if I was going to do this I _needed _to have control over myself. Bella was on top of me in an instant. Whispering my name, encouraging me to go further. She was staring into my eyes intensely as she gave me a slight nod. Without breaking eye contact she reached behind her pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress. She pulled it over her head making her hair fall down messily over her face. That simple gesture, that _incredibly _sexy gesture somehow triggered another wave of that strangely unbearable lust. I took handfuls of the sheets in my hands gripping them tightly. _Control, control, control! _I screamed in my head repeatedly. If I had a heartbeat my blood pressure would be rising tremendously. She cocked her head to the side seeing my reaction but leaned closer to me planting kisses up and down my neck, not helping the situation at all.

**Bella P.O.V**

I unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt kissing every spot I uncovered.

"Bella…" He moaned almost as if he were in pain, as if I were torturing him. I could tell that I was battling directly with his self-control but the question was; would I win? Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned I ran my hands up his built chest, the coldness stinging my incredibly heated hands. He let out another short moan drawing in another breath, which I noticed were getting shorter by the moment. I ran my hands back down his chest stopping at his pants.

**Edward P.O.V**

She paused for a moment and quickly unbuttoned the button of my pants, I grabbed her hands, and she gave me an aggravated look but before she could protest verbally I _tried_ to explain.

"We can't, I'm-" Another wave of that agonizing lust crashed into me, my will to stay away was so very weak that it barely seemed to exist. I didn't even have a chance, I was going to do something dangerous, maybe even impossible without hurting Bella but I couldn't control it. I needed her, _all _of her.

**Bella P.O.V**

I let out an aggravated sigh as he started to do what I dreaded, he began to explain what I'd heard a million times, why we couldn't do something that I'd been wanting to do for months, something I desperately needed.

"We can't, I'm-" He froze, his eyes widened and suddenly he was on top of me pulling off his pants easily, in one swift movement. It may have been stupid but what he did could only be described as confusing and I was curious.

"Edward?" He looked down at me stopping just before taking off his boxers (**A/N: I apologize if you don't picture Edward with boxers but briefs are dumb…in _my _opinion.**) his eyes looked somewhat wild, they were smoldering with intense determination and lust.

"Bella…" He moaned- my name never sounded so good- his voice was strained and it was as if he were begging me to let him continue. I raised my hand slowly- still looking deeply into his pleading eyes- tugging at his boxers, his face lit up, and a mischievous grin crossed his lips. If I woke up right now, I would be pissed.

**A/N: THERE! I hope ya'll are happy…well maybe you're not since ya'll still don't know if Alice makes it in time to stop them. Haha, i wrote this in class...I was going to skip this chapter and write what next chapter is going to be in Alice's P.O.V but I thought some of you would appreciate this…am I right? REVIEW!!!!! Oh yea, this chapter is for you BRITTANY!!!!! Haha!!!**


	20. CANT STOP!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Alice P.O.V**

Jasper and me ran down the levee, I could see the boat in the distance as two more vampires joined us running behind us.

"They didn't…right?" Carlisle asked, worry thick in his voice. All I could do was shrug my shoulders, for some odd reason I couldn't get a vision; Brittany's power had to be affecting me.

"Okay," I began authority flowing through my words, if anything happened I would feel responsible, responsible for not seeing this coming. "That's the boat, Jasper you take care of finding Violet, she's invisible right now, but you should be able to find her following her emotion, she's extremely angry. Carlisle, Esme I don't know exactly where Brittany is but it's dark, she's probably in the cargo hold. I'll go and stop Edward, if Bella is hurt I'll call you Carlisle."

Without giving it a second thought I lunged into the water and within a moment we were all climbing onto the boat breaking off in different directions.

"Bella…" I could hear Edward moan, his voice didn't sound right, he sounded strained, he was trying to fight but it was clear that he wasn't strong enough, he was giving in. I took off running busting open doors trying my hardest not to break them. The volume of their extremely heaving breathing increased as I ran, hopefully I wasn't too late. From the sound of it I was only about two doors away from the room when something slammed into me sending me flying through a wall. I stood in a different room disoriented, not completely able to comprehend what just happened.

"You will not stop them!" Brittany hissed angrily.

Why do you care so much!?" I challenged ready to lunge at her, if she hadn't been blocking my powers I would have been able to see her attacking me, I could have prevented it.

"I already told you!" She protested quietly, Edward was too preoccupied to hear the conversation but if she shouted it may just be enough to grab his attention though I wasn't sure how strong of an affect her power was having on him at the moment. "Bella deserves this, besides…I've been rather bored lately." She closed her eyes ducking her head low for a moment a smile spreading across her lips. A loud moan escaped from the bedroom and she looked up at me darkly, grinning.

"Almost there." She whispered in a mocking tone. My eyes bugged open, at least they weren't _already_ doing it, at least I still had time to stop it, but how? Out of nowhere a leg flew behind Brittany issuing a fierce kick to her back sending her flying directly at me. I dodged out of the way as Brittany crashed into the bar breaking practically every bottle it held.

"Esme?" I gawked surprised.

"Go!" She shouted and I ran, when I reached the door to the room I was sure they were in Jasper was standing outside, his body pressed to the door as if her were concentrating intensely.

"Are you listening?" I demanded furiously and he whipped around aggravation clear on his face. "No!" He hissed appalled that I would even suggest such a thing. He mouthed the next part to me quickly, urgently.

"_Violet is __in__ the room, her emotions are crazy, I think she might do something VERY soon!"_

Without a word I kicked down the door angrily, of course I couldn't see Violet but I was more concerned with stopping Edward. Jasper shoved past me completely ignoring the two in the bed scouring the room for Violet.

From the position they were in I was almost certain that I was too late, but if they already started, if it was already too late, should I stop them? However, as Edward thrust his self forward I realized that I wasn't too late, that there was still hope…maybe. I flew across the room as fast as I could shoving Edward as hard as possible across the room. Jasper was running quickly his arms wrapped tightly around something I couldn't see, Violet. Edward flew through the closet door a loud crash echoing through the room while Bella sat up pulling the sheets around her, pure shock plastered across her face.

"Alice!" She yelled angrily. "What in the _hell_ are you doing here!? And was that Jasper!? Oh my god! Do you know what you just stopped! Why!?" She buried her head into the covers as the embarrassment finally set in, I could hear Edward moving in the closet and decided that it was time for me to leave; this would be horribly difficult to explain an di'd rather do it when both of them were fully clothed.

**A/N: I had to finish at least this part tonight meaning that I WILL fail my Algebra II test tomorrow! Haha- no I was going to fail anyway it's okay! But yea I hope ya'll like how it played out! Tell me if you have any suggestions for next chapter though I do have a faint idea of what will happen…well I posted the last chapter and so far I only have one review and lots of hits so… you may not get another chapter soon- you know- if I'm only writing for one person.**

**The title is Can't Stop...The red hot chili peppers... Get it?**

**Oh yea and last chapters title is inspired by Kate Nash's song... The Nicest Thing. I LOVE her!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**My-Bella**- I have this weird feeling that you like go to my school and you know me but you're pretending not to on here! Haha maybe I'm just crazy but if you turn out to be like one of my BFF's I'm gonna laugh my butt off !!!!! Well whatever maybe I'm just paranoid. (I go to an all girls school just to let you know haha…)


	21. WHY?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Alice P.O.V**

I rushed into the main room where, by the sound of it, everyone had gathered. Esme and Carlisle each had a hand wrapped tightly around Brittany's arms, while Jasper stood a few feet away still gripping an invisible bundle, an aggravated look on his face. Everyone was solemn but still hopeful.

"They didn't." I clarified and I could see everyone relax except of course for Brittany who only deepened the scowl on her face. There was a moment of silence and suddenly Jasper shook Violet furiously.

"We already know its you Violet! Stop using your damn power!" I could tell he was getting more furious by the second. Brittany closed her eyes shifting lightly on her feet gaining an even fiercer glance from Esme, which was incredibly strange, I half expected Esme to already have forgiven Brittany and even Violet but that wasn't the case. From the corner of my eye I could see Violets form slowly appear and oddly she looked surprised. Brittany let out a menacing laugh making Violet growl angrily attempting to lunge in her direction. Jaspers muscles tightened as he increased his grasp pulling Violet back harsher than necessary.

"Sorry," Brittany turned to me still smiling. "I would have done it sooner but it's harder to block her powers when she's already using them." I gave Brittany a thankful yet hesitant nod, I still remembered her slamming me through a wall earlier and was not interested in forgiving anyone. In fact at the moment I was ready to "take care" of both Violet and Brittany, if it weren't for them I wouldn't have ruined one of my favorite outfits, this would be an excuse for a whole new wardrobe but having two covens after us wouldn't be much fun. I shook my head trying to remember what was important at the moment, not that my muddy torn outfit wasn't a major issue. I turned to Violet and in one second I was directly in front of her. She was much taller than me but no match for my fierce expression; the rage on my face would most definitely cover the entire intimidation factor.

"Exactly what were you planning to do?" I was far too curious not to ask. I narrowed my eyes standing up on my toes. I had her terrified. Jasper smiled turning his head away from me; apparently seeing me angry was amusing. Before she could answer I heard movement behind me, Violet's mouth opened, she closed it quickly lowering her head in shame. Edward walked slowly into the room stopping in the middle. Thankfully he managed to put on pants.

"You're confused." Jasper whispered sympathetically. Edward's eyes shut tightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose nodding slowly, it was clear he didn't know what to feel.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I threw my pants on quickly and rushed out of the closet sitting on the side of the bed where Bella had her head buried deep in the covers. I sat there for a moment listening to her heartbeat racing but gradually slowing.

"Love?" I raised her head gently. "Just wait here, I'll be back." I got up eager to find out what exactly happened.

"Edward?" She called just as I reached the door. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I can't hear anyone's thoughts. I have a feeling Brittany is involved."

"Oh." She sighed; most likely disappointed that someone influenced our evening that it didn't happen on its own, if only she knew what I had planned without Brittany's help. Not knowing what else to say I slipped through the door running until I got to the main room. My pace slowed as I took small weary steps until I was in the center of the room. I was horrified and shocked to find so many people in the room. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Violet and Brittany who looked like prisoners at the moment.

"You're confused." Even without his powers that would be an easy guess. Anyone would be able to tell I was confused.

"We'll explain it to you at home." Alice sighed. Apparently this was a long story.

"You!" I turned to Brittany a growl automatically escaping my lips. "I told you not to interfere! Why are you blocking my powers!?" She was too much of an annoyance; I was ready to get rid of her right away.

"Fine!" She yelled angrily but was cut off, Bella stumbled through the doorway, she couldn't stay in the bedroom like I asked. Everything happened so fast I could barely keep up, my focus being solely on Bella didn't help the situation at all.

"Edward?" She asked the embarrassment clear on her face once again.

"No!" Jasper yelled and I spun around scanning the room, I noticed Violet was missing and also that I could actually use my powers.

"You asked for it." Brittany cracked a smile. A scream sounded loudly behind me and I realized it was coming from Bella. I turned once again only to find my love's body flying through the air and the through the door to the balcony. There was a loud splash and I automatically knew what was happening, _Violet_ was trying to drown her, _Violet_ was jealous, and _Violet _didn't have to breathe. She was loose, invisible, and she had Bella, my poor Bella.

**A/N: Is 'I'm sorry' a good enough apology for the weeks of neglect I have given you? Well I am truly sorry!!!!! Life gets complicated sometimes… I hope you enjoy this, there are probably only two or three chapters left soooo… REVIEW!!!!!**

**(You can stop harassing me now LAURYN!!!!!)**

**ylfcwen- **I didn't die and I'm really very very very sorry!!! Your comment made me update!!! AND the harassment at school!!! Haha…

**My-Bella-** Haha I swore you were my friend Brittany!!!! After she read it she Imed me and was like _you know I'm not My-Bella right _and I couldn't stop laughing!!! Oh well I had to ask though after reading your fan fictions I know that you're not her or she's not you… haha whatever you're a great writer!!!!


	22. Far Far

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Edward P.O.V 

The shock was there; it was almost like I couldn't comprehend what just happened. The sound of the splash echoed through my mind and even though it wasn't expected I followed directly behind. I ran out onto the balcony listening, straining to hear Bella's screams or at least her heartbeat but there was nothing.

"Jasper!" I yelled helplessly before diving into the water, I had no clue how deep, how far, or even in what direction Violet took my Bella into the mirky water but I couldn't lose the love of my existence with out trying. Immediately after I dove into the water three more splashes sounded, which was good, the more of us looking the better, I only prayed that Bella could hold her breath for long, it had to be almost a minute, still no sign of her.

_Under the boat! Look under the boat!_

Before Jasper even finished the thought I turned around shooting myself in the other direction. The water was eerily calm tonight; the current wasn't strong at all, I paused looking around under the boat frantically. Suddenly a trail of bubbles produced out of nowhere, as if someone moved their leg under water. I headed straight for it, at the same moment everyone else did too. The bubbles seemed to be dieing down, a bad sign, if it was Bella's lack of movement it meant lack of oxygen, lack of energy, lack of life! Jasper's hand shot out in front of me fastening around something aggressively, he yanked his arm back just as roughly, a growl erupting from his lips. Apparently Jasper had Violet, Bella's lifeless form appearing in front of me. I grabbed her and in less than a second we were back on the boat, I listened for a breath, for a heart beat but heard nothing.

"Oh God no!" Esme screetched, apparently I wasn't the only one who couldn't hear a heart beat.

"Bella!" I pleaded anxiously leaning over her, but got no response. "Carlisle!" I yelled, he was at my side in a moment.

"Bite her!" Alice demanded furiously, I would, but I couldn't, I wasn't ready for this.

"Carlisle?" I would do it, only if there was no hope for survival. He pressed his ear against her chest, the stress was killing me, I couldn't just sit and wait anymore if my Bella was dying. I took her cold arm in my hand, it hung limp almost assuring me that I was going to do the right thing. I raised her wrist to my mouth taking one deep breath before I would sink my teeth into her, changing her once and for all.

"I'm sorry." I whispered lightly opening my mouth, drawing her wrist closer to my venom-coated teeth. _Control, control, control_ I chanted for a second time tonightbut this time, it was for a completely different situation, a much more permanent situation.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter and sorry for being evil and leaving it like this!!! Hehe. But, hey if you REVIEW maybe I'll get another chapter up tonight… maybe even a **_**longer**_** chapter. Does that sound like a bribe to you? Haha oh well maybe it is!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	23. Justify

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Alice P.O.V**

I almost felt guilty for the excitement coursing through me as Edward raised Bella's wrist to his mouth. It was finally happening, though I couldn't shake the sick feeling in my stomach, the voice in my head that kept whispering evil thoughts _'what if it doesn't work'_ I had faith in Edward, he could do this, he would but what if it was too late.

None of us could hear her heartbeat and we all had enhanced hearing, what if Bella was dead!? My disturbing thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a vision, I felt my face fall, my mind escaping to another place.

_We were all walking through the airport heading back to Washington, and I couldn't help but notice that Bella was still human. She was still a clumsy human blushing as she tripped while trying to board the plane._

I shook my head vigorously battling with myself; Edward was too preoccupied with Bella to even notice my vision. My conscious was telling me to speak, to stop Edward from biting Bella who was obviously still alive but my mouth stayed shut.

"Wait!" Carlisle and me yelled simultaneously. I cursed silently under my breath. Edward dropped Bella's arm immediately, his head flashing between Carlisle and me desperately looking for some explanation.

"She's alive? She's going to live!?" He guessed, relief thick in his voice even before either of us could confirm he was right. I nodded while Carlisle explained.

"She has a heart beat, she'll be fine, she just needs time." Edward took hold of Bella's hand burying his face into it, his eyes shut tightly. The room fell silent as Carlisle tended to Bella.

"This is ridiculous!" Violet shouted angrily in the confinements of Jaspers arms. "How hard is it to kill a measly human!?"

My eyes shot straight to Edward wide with shock. A growl rumbled low in his chest gaining in volume until it was so loud I expected the captain to come down. His honey colored eyes changed to onyx immediately narrowing into fierce slits as he stared Violet down. In a flash his hand was wrapped tightly around her throat, her feet high above the ground.

"You deranged bitch!" He accused tightening his grip, she tried to speak but only a small squeak escaped her lips. "I never loved you, I never will and I never could! The only reason I consideredmarrying youwas because I felt sorry for you!" Her eyebrows pulled together, she looked hurt but Edward was nowhere near feeling any type of pity for her.

"I apologize but deranged isn't my type." He raised his hand as if he were about to begin to tear her to pieces, as if he were going to kill her.

"Edward no!" I yelled, my more noble side coming through. If he killed Violet we would have to fight the rest of the coven. His raised hand coiled into a fist and he dropped it reluctantly. He lowered his other arm drawing Violet's shaking body close to himself whispering threateningly in her ear.

"Come anywhere near my _fiancé _again and I kill you." He threw her to the ground and she didn't dare to stand up, she lay there in a ball trembling, free for only a moment before Jasper took her as prisoner once again.

**Bella P.O.V**

I drew in a breath and was taken by surprise when it was blocked. Water shot into my nose and I immediately sat up coughing it all out.

"Thank God!" Edward exclaimed pulling me into his arms. Carlisle stood from kneeling next to me and smiled while returning to Esme's side who I noticed still had Brittany in her custody.

Alice stood a couple feet away in the middle of the room a faint smile on her lips while Jasper was far off in a corner holding a solemn looking Violet. I suddenly remembered what happened and cringed sinking further into Edward's arms.

"I love you _so_ much." He murmured planting kisses in my damp hair. I took a few deep breaths coughing once more before I answered.

"I can tell."

--------------------------------------

**A/N: It would have made sense to combine the last two chapters together but whatever it doesn't matter! I know a lot of ya'll probably wanted me to kill off Violet and I wouldn't have minded but it wouldn't have made sense. There may be only two or even one more chapter left unless I do something pretty shocking but I can't decide! Tell me do you WANT to be shocked? REVIEW!!! Haha.**


	24. Cat, and Mouse

**Disclaimer: **I am dissinga claim on the entire Twilight series! After all, it's not mine…

**Bella P.O.V**

The wind roared around us as Edward ran down the levee back to Sierra's house. Jasper and Carlisle headed the other way with Violet still firmly in their grasps; apparently Carlisle wanted to have a few words with Annabelle. Esme and Alice ran behind us on either side of Brittany. I realized that we were running and for the first time my eyes were open the entire time. It was surprising that Edward didn't slow to a walk once we hit the city, it was late, probably around one in the morning but from the sound of it the city was still very alive. 

Edward set me down gently in the bathroom, I nodded gratefully, the muddy river water strangely left me itchy. Without a word he turned, put the plug in the ancient bathtub, and turned the silver knobs letting the water flow. I watched as he gathered pajamas and towels for me before pulling me into his arms, apparently he didn't mind me being filthy though my clothes were dry now from the run.

"Will you go find out what happened?" It made sense for one of us to go get some information while I bathed. 

"Bella…" He whined, reluctance in his voice. "I don't want to leave you alone, you almost _drowned_!" I rolled my eyes pushing away from him.

"I'll be fine- trust me- I've nearly drowned before you know, I'm used to it now." He sighed running his hand through his hair looking around the bathroom, his eyes pausing a moment in alarm as they scanned across the open window. I giggled lightly crossing the room to close the window.

"Violet isn't coming back, I think she took the hint." Edward's protective stance relaxed as he shot an irresistible crooked smile my way, my knees buckled and he grabbed hold of my elbow to steady me as I swayed, _that_ was unexpected. He reached around me turning off the water.

"You win, you're lucky I'm ridiculously interested in finding out this story because- like it or not- I'll be hanging on to you tightly over the next couple of _weeks_." With each word he spoke he drew closer to me, slowing pulling me back into his arms, I was perfectly content in his cold embrace.

"Edward Cullen, you must be crazy if you think that I could complain about you holding me tight, now why don't you hurry up so you can be waiting to _hold me tight_ when I get out of here." A grin crossed his angelic features and he planted a kiss on my cheek before running out of the room in a blur. 

The water was warm and relaxing, I hadn't realized how much I missed taking baths- instead of showers- until I was forced to do so here. I didn't try to wash my hair in the bathtub, I did that in the sink after, it was more practical. When I walked out of the bathroom Edward was laying on the bed, his hands behind his head, he looked so peaceful and if I didn't know what he was, I would have sworn he was asleep. I was surprised that he didn't move as I crossed the room not nearly as graceful as anyone else in this house could. 

I laid on the bed resting my head against his hard chest, the coolness feeling nice, being in New Orleans was definitely different from Forks, it would be impossoble to shiver -from being cold- here.

"You're alive." He snaked his arms around my shoulders kissing my forehead gently. "I was almost worried you would drown in the bath tub."

I could feel the fatigue coming over me, just as before in La Push, drowning took a huge toll on me, I was exhausted. My brain could barely process a remark nevertheless one witty enough to counteract Edward's.

"Sleep love." He whispered pulling me closer and I complied almost immediately. 

--------------------------------

That night I slept remarkably well, I was almost certain that my mind would play last night's events repeatedly traumatizing me further. I wasn't fully awake but coherent enough to know I wasn't dreaming. The door opened and closed so quickly and quietly that I wasn't sure that it opened at all. Edward's arm slipped from under me, the comforting coolness of istouch lingering a moment before disappearing completely. I wanted to open my eyes and whine but though I slept for a long time- I could feel the stiffness allover- I had no energy. 

"Oh Edward! I'm so excited!"

"SHH!" He scolded, I resisted the urge to open my eyes, I wanted more information, what was Alice so excited about? 

"This will be perfect! I mean, I am a bit upset but I'll get over it! Guess what! We have _four_ more days of clouds! I can't believe the pressure system did that! This is perfect! I can't wait! I'm going now!" 

"Wait Alice!" He was straining to keep his voice a whisper but it was apparent she was long gone. I cursed inwardly; I got absolutely nothing from that conversation.

"Edward?" I sat up rubbing my eyes innocently as if I'd been sleeping all along. He was at my side in a flash taking my hand in his.

"I'm here. Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? In pain?" I giggled in response, he hadn't even given me a chance to respond, he looked almost frantic. He pursed his lips relaxing his tense shoulders.

"Okay, fine, I'll stop, but are you hungry?"

"What time is it anyway?"

"Noon- do you want breakfast or lunch? You should really eat." 

"I will." I assured. His hand slipped from mine a feeling of emptiness spread through me.

"But!" I shouted louder thanI intended. "But, I'm not ready to eat yet." He smiled sitting back down on the edge of the bed. I sat there for a moment trying to figure out the right way to find out where Alice was going and what she was doing.

" You never told me exactly what happened last night." 

"Oh." He sighed; apparently he wasn't looking forward to telling me. "Well, Alice had a vision of Brittany hiding in the cargo hold of the ship- you know what she was there for- and Violet sneaking on when we were…in the bedroom." I blushed at the memory a sudden feeling of sadness coming over me, would Edward ever get close to me _without_ the influence of a psycho vampire? 

"What's wrong?" He ran his free hand along my cheek and along my lips weighted down by a frown.

"Nothing." I lied, not well obviously. 

"Tell me the truth." He demanded almost immediately, I let out an aggravated sigh and decided to speak, it would just bother him all day, he wasn't used to not being able to hear people's thoughts.

"I'm just upset, I know Brittany's power allows you to act how you would normally but… but I…" I was surprised it was so hard for me actually say the words, he rubbed the back of my hand encouragingly. "I wish that you would have been acting on your own, without _any_ influence at all." I spat out the words in a rush, my eyes shut tightly. 

**Edward P.O.V**

I sat there in awe, looking at my Bella sadly, after everything I'd done to make the night special, after how much I prepared myself, it was all ruined and she would never know. Partly because I refused to tell her, no use in getting her hopes up. 

"I…I'm sorry Bella." I sighed. Quiet fell over both of us neither knowing what to say, Bella's eyes were shut tightly, a break in her even breaths every once in a while trying to resist the tears, all I could do was watch helplessly as my poor angel suffered the feeling of rejection though I constantly made it clear that me not wanting her was not the case. 

"So." Her eyes snapped open unexpectedly; she no longer looked pained like she did only a moment ago. "What's everyone else up to?" I grasped at the subject change.

"Jasper and Emmett left a couple hours ago, I didn't actually think Emmett was serious about drinking from an alligator." Her eyes widened with shock and I continued happy to see a non pained emotion on her face. "Carlsile and Esme are taking care of some business and Alice and Rosalie decided to go shopping, I hope you don't mind, I gave them permission to buy you some things."

**Bella P.O.V**

I guess that explained Alice and Edward's conversation this morning but I couldn't shake the strange feeling that something was going on. Alice had bought me clothes before without neither Edward's permission nor mine. 

"Okay." I answered hesitantly kicking the covers off of me. My stomach gurgled angrily from the hours of neglect I'd given it, I placed my hand over my midsection cracking a timid smile.

"So are we eating in or out?" Edward arched an eyebrow, I couldn't resist.

"_I'm_ eating in but I hope _you're_ not eating at all, at least not right now."

"Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically standing up. "What do you want? I'll get it while you get dressed."

"Surprise me." I suggested scooting out of bed while scratching my arms absentmindedly. 

"Are you okay? Let me see." Edward took my arm, his cool fingers giving some relief to my irritated skin. 

"I'm fine." I insisted yanking my arm back "I'll just go take another bath." I walked into the bathroom glancing back to find Edward already gone, it was clear he was frustrated. 

---------------------------

Alice didn't come back until late that night after dinner, Edward and me were taking it easy, watching movies in the living room. Even though the time alone with Edward was nice I was happy when Alice finally came back, she must have done some serious shopping. I could hear her yelling outside and jumped to my feet.

"Bella wait! No!" Edward called behind me but I ignored him, I wanted to talk to Alice.

"I don't care! I need those plane tickets by _tomorrow_! Listen, you'll regret the day that you-" I stumbled down the stairs clumsily and as Alice's voice cut off, I was caught.

"Just get me the tickets!" She hissed into the phone and shut it giving me a smile. 

"What was that about? I thought we had four more days, are we leaving tomorrow?" 

"No!" Alice shrieked excitedly. "Actually we're going… to a party, it's like a masquerade ball, some New Orleans tradition."

"Really?" I'd never known New Orleans was had _masquerade _balls and I wasn't looking forward to it. "Is that where you've been? Buying dresses for all of us?"

"Is that a problem?" She had this strange smile on her face. 

"No, I'm just happy you didn't take me with you." Her phone vibrated in her hand and she glanced at the caller ID. Alice's eyes widened as she ran away flipping open her cell phone without as much as a goodbye. I scratched my head in confusion, what in the world was going on with her? I walked back into the den only to find a note on the sofa.

_Bella,_

_Needed to go hunting. I'll be back tomorrow._

_Be safe._

_Edward_

I let out a frustrated growl crumpling the vauge note in my hand. How could he disappear like that? The whole point of him hunting so much in Forks was because he was supposed to stay with me, to not leave me alone. Didn't he say only hours ago that he wouldn't leave me? 

I threw the paper behind me not caring where it went and headed back to my room alone and confused.

---------------------------------

A/N: Phew! That was the longest chapter in a while! Since this is obviously not the last chapter like I said… prepare to be shocked. It took me from 4 to 8:30 to write this because I'm incredibly A.D.D today so I'm expecting a good number of reviews MEANING (cough cough) I'm not updating until I get some! Does that sound mean? Oh well! REVIEW!


	25. Last Night

**Arent ya'll proud of me? I've been updating religiously lately! (Truth is ylfcwen scares me!) Haha!**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, the characters _in_ these novels and much more does not belong to me! Sadly…

**Bella P.O.V**

My hair stuck to my forehead in different spots from the cold sweat that covered my face. I was conscious of my state- the pounding headache in the back of my head, the dull ache in my lower back, and the soreness in my neck- but I couldn't wake up, I couldn't shake the nightmare plaguing my already stressed mind. 

_I was sitting alone in a dark room adding to the feeling of the lonliness I already felt. Soon I realized that I was in Edward and mines room here at Sierra's house. I shuddered the eerie silence was unnerving. Suddenly I realized that I was holding a piece of paper folded neatly. I unfolded it, tears running down my cheeks, I knew what what was coming, I knew who this note was from. The plain sheet was decorate beautifully with his gorgeous script. _

_Bella,_

_Went to Violet's to have fun. Be back when we're done._

_Edward_

"_What?" I yelled, my hands balling into tight fists as my sobs increased dramatically, crumpling the paper in my shaking hands. "Why Edward?" I screamed as if he were there._

_"How could you do this?" My words were jumbled, barely comprehensible but it didn't deter me from speaking, from yelling. My body hunched over as I wrapped my arm around my waist trying to keep the hole from ripping open again but it was too late. I lay in fetal position in the middle of the king sized bed sobbing his name repeatedly, not out of anger but out of pain. I lost my love. He didn't… love me. _

A cold hand swept across my cheek pulling from my uncomfortable stupor. 

"Love?" He whispered, the worry was clear in his voice. Automatically, I recoiled from his touch. 

"Bella? Are you okay? It was just a bad dream." I realized that my cheeks were wet. The dream was far too realistic. He reached his hand out to comfort me but once again I moved away. 

"What's wrong? You know I would never hurt you." The sincerity of his words helped and I realized that I knew, I knew that Edward would never hurt me, he would never leave me. 

"Where have you been?" I demanded a bit too harshly feeling a bit guilty for my question. After all, it was just a dream.

"Hunting, did you not-"

"Why?" I cut him off sitting upright in the bed. 

"I needed to." He stated simply weary of my strange behavior. "I'd rather _not_ kill you love." He chuckled but only for a moment. 

"Your eyes were fine." I recalled. "Did my blood get stronger or something?" I was at a loss as I tried to find a reasonable explanation for his absence, I couldn't. There was a long silence.

"I just needed to, what's wrong? Why are you asking so many questions?" Oddly he seemed to be getting nervous. I tried to resist the urge- I _did_ trust Edward- but I couldn't hold out much longer. I climbed over the sheets trying not to get tangled in them. 

"What are you doing?" He asked standing in front of me. "You should sleep, I hear we're going to a ball tomorrow, you need your rest." I didn't answer him, only grumbling at the thought of the experience, which I knew would be horrific. I ran my hand along the wall wishing I remembered where the light switch was, or at least the general area. The lights clicked on unexpectedly blinding me.

"Bella…" He sighed. "Please tell me what you're doing, what are you thinking?" 

I ignored his questions looking into his eyes amazed. They weren't the usual butterscotch color that they were after he hunted, no, they were _lighter_, almost translucent. I gasped, still amazed. I ran my fingertips under his eyes, even when he usually hunted the purplish bruise like shadows would faintly remain. Now, all traces of the were gone. 

"Did you not believe I went hunting?" He sounded somewhat upset but I couldn't blame him, I'd be upset if he didn't trust me. 

"No," I spattered out quickly "Why did you hunt so much? Your eyes, they're so…so light." He shifted on his feet for a moment.

"Bella, you really should go to sleep." He was avoiding my question. Before I could protest the lights were off and I was tucked in bed. 

"You'll tell me in the morning." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. He didn't answer, but simply began humming my lullaby, a good distraction.

**Edward P.O.V**

When I got back from hunting I felt… revived in a way. Back in Forks before the trip I thoughI set a record but today was definitely more successful and Bella noticed.

Her suspicions had me worried. I desperately wanted to read her mind, to find out where she thought I went, and to figure out what her horrible dream was about. She said my name as if I were hurting her, as if I were breaking her heart. Maybe that's why she was acting so strange. 

"Edward?" She called. I knew she was probably panicking after the confusion of last night. 

"Thank you for talking with me Carlisle."

"Anytime." I got up but before I could even take one step a hand fell heavy on my shoulder. 

"Stop worrying, Edward. Just relax, you'llbe fine." I nodded though I knew full and well that there was no possible was that I could relax. 

"Good morning." I whispered putting on a smile and pulling Bella into my arms. 

"So it wasn't a dream." She said thoughtfully mostly to herself as she ran her fingers under my eyes. 

"No, but I want to apologize for leaving you so abruptly last night, I wanted to be here when you woke." I pulled her closer crashing my lips to hers before she had a chance to speak.

I remembered the lack of control I had when I first meet Bella, the dangerous frenzy I was thrown into just from the smell of her blood. I remembered the burning in the back of my throat, which was now only a slight itch, barely noticeable, barely a concern. However, I couldn't take a risk, not now, I had to be under control. Bella deepened the kiss, increasing the miniscule twinge in the back of my throat telling me to kill. No matter how small, this was not acceptable, not at a time like this. I pulled away taking a step back from my love.

"I…I have to go hunting." Her face crumpled in pain and I realized how my completely true statement may sound like a pitiful excuse.

**Bella P.O.V**

I tried to contain the hurt that flooded through me, it was obvious that he was lying, he had no need to hunt, his eyes were ridiculously light. 

He leaned in to give me a quick kiss before leaving and for the first time I turned my head avoiding his kiss. He hesitated for a moment and too soon an abandoning wind blew softly around me, he was gone. I wanted to cry and could feel the tears pooling in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Stop it right now!" I looked up abruptly to the opendoor and groaned, this was the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

**A/N: Sigh… Only four reviews that's very sad. Luvnycki, My-Bella, topaz addiction, and ylfcwen this chapter is dedicated to ya'll, my loyal reviewers! The only reason this chapter is posted is because I got somewhat jumped today by someone – you know who you are cough Lauryn cough- and was forced to post. I am very very very busy with school and other writing projects that I am working on so until I get lets say…ten reviews, I won't be updating anytime soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter AND I hope that you wont have to wait TOO long to see who the mystery person is and what in the world is wrong with Edward so…REVIEW!**


	26. Smile

**Disclaimer: **Not mine…

**A/N: All of you should thank Lauryn for forcing me to update again, four of my anonymous reviews are from her! Trust me, I know (and I will find you when we get back to school!). So since I got seven LEGITIMATE reviews I decided to update as an early Easter present to all of you. Here goes... **

"Go away Alice." I turned away from her covering my face like a child. 

"Get over it Bella, Jaspers leaving too-"

"Along with Emmett…" Rosalie walked through the door, her expression unreadable. I couldn't decide if she was trying to comfort me or if she was trying to tell me to suck it up like Alice was.

"Fine," I sighed after a moment. "when will they be back?"

"They're not coming back anytime soon but don't worry, we have _plenty _to do!" Alice practically skipped out of the room shoving past Rosalie who stood, arms folded, in the doorway. 

"Is she going to give me a makeover?" I grumbled. I was surprised to see a genuine smile play across Rosalie's gorgeous lips. 

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll be here." I would have been shocked by the sincerity of her kind words but I was too preoccupied trying to believe that Rosalie was sitting next to me, her arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me. 

The shock must have been apparent through my expression, my posture- which remained unmoving-, and my mouth, which refused to close. 

"You know Bella…" I finally managed to close my mouth. "You're going to be part of our family very soon and I guess I should…tell you…" She was trying to say something nice, I could tell. If not she wouldn't be having so much trouble.

"I should tell you that I accept you and… and I don't think that you're half bad. I never have. I guess I thought that me acting like a bitch would dissuade you from joining our family and making one of the biggest mistakes of your life but obviously you're much stronger than that." 

"T…thank you Rosalie." I stuttered, still in shock. 

"Call me Rose." She said with a smirk and pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't breathe but it wasn't because of the hug, no, _Rosalie_ just gave me permission to call her a nickname that Edward was very rarely able to get away with. 

I screamed at myself to say something a simple _okay_ or maybe a _sure_, even a _thank you_ would have been better than my dazed silence. 

Alice walked through the door her arms full with miscellaneous products, all devices of torture undeniably intended for me. Rose stood cracking one last smile at me before walking gracefully through the door. 

"Snap out of it Bella, we've got a lot to do." Alice seemed to be extra determined, which scared me more than normal.

We'd spent all day inside getting ready, my nails and toes were painted classical red, as well as Alice and Rosalie's. 

I'd gotten a facial and Alice even waxed my legs. I was almost upset when the pain went away; I was looking forward to use that as an excuse for not going to this stupid ball. 

"Which one?" Alice asked holding up two dresses, I wasn't expecting to have a choice. Rosalie walked in then, fully dressed and ready to go. The dress closest to me was a classic ball gown, though I was surprised Alice picked it, it wasn't very attractive. I knew I'd choose the second one, which looked ten times less dressy especially when looking at Rosalie's short and strapless red dress, which matched her nail polish perfectly. It didn't look much like a ball gown to me.

"The crème one." I grumbled pointing to the more classical looking one. It was simple, strapless, and the soft material gathered beautifully to the side where a silver broach held it all together at the hip. I got into the dress and without even looking in the mirror sat on the bed resting my head in my hands. All day I couldn't help but worry about Edward, his sudden strange behavior had me worried, was I doing something wrong? 

"Bella? I know you're upset right now but don't you at least want to see how you look in the dress? Besides, if you don't get your face out of your hands in the next second I will hurt you, your make up is perfect."

"No, I don't want to see how I look." I didn't bother to even raise my head. 

"Now!" Alice demanded, her tone more harsh than I expected. I stood up when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alice's head shot in my direction worry clear in her wide eyes.

"Not now!" She shrieked, I narrowed my eyes at her in response.

"Come in!" I called as I rushed to the door. To my disappointment Jasper walked in, I stopped in my rush to the door, it wasn't Edward. That's when I remembered they supposedly went hunting together. 

"Where's Edward?" I demanded standing on my toes looking behind Jasper. 

I didn't miss Jasper's eyes flash to Alice's before he spoke. 

"He and Emmett had to go get their tux's." I pursed my lips, how did he get his? "Alice got mine yesterday." He explained, it was apparent he didn't want to get Edward in trouble with me but I was already annoyed.

"So he was here?"

"Just for moment, not very long at all."

"And he didn't even bother to see me!" I yelled incredulously rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door loudly behind me. I heard Jasper apologize and a leave, a moment later Alice's voice was loud n the other side of the door.

"Bella stop upsetting yourself before you start crying, the sooner you put on your shoes, the sooner you see Edward."

"I don't want to see him." I pouted crossing my arms, something was wrong with me, I never acted this childish. 

"_That's_ not good." Rose laughed. Suddenly there was silence, most likely caused by a threatening look from Alice. Unexpectedly the door, which I made sure to lock, let out a loud cracking sound. I gawked at the now door less entry way where Alice stood, it was strange to see her holding the door she just ripped off the hinges beautifully dressed in her flamboyant purple ball gown.

"We're leaving, here are your shoes." She placed them in front of me, her hard expression softening into a much kinder one as she planted a kiss on my cheek. "You know I love you!" 

She danced out of the bathroom as I placed the shoes on my feet, this would be a very interesting night. 

I finally looked in the mirror automatically doing a double take, I didn't recognize myself _at all_, now it made sense that this took all day. The dress looked better on me than on the hanger, the heels Alice forced me to wear were surprisingly not that high, though the dress was so long my shoes weren't visible. I picked up the train of the dress and walked out into the bedroom where Alice and Carlisle were waiting. 

"You look beautiful Bella." 

"Thank you, Carlisle?" Why was he here, wouldn't he have had to pick up a tuxedo too? 

"Everyone else left, you were taking too long and we needed to get tickets." He explained. "But I was willing to wait with you and Alice." He stood opening the door. "Shall we?"

I walked through the door focusing on not tripping. I shouldn't have been surprised but, of course, I was. There was a large black limo, it wasn't your usual limo but I knew nothing about cars.

"It's a Chrysler 300." Alice patted it climbing in. "Let's go Bella!" She shouted snapping me back to consciousness, I was in awe, I'd never ridden in a limo. 

"Where's this ball?" I asked as the limo began to move slowly maneuvering through the crowd that was beginning to form in the street.

"Remember that church you forced Edward to go into?"

"Yea, the cathedral."

"The ball is a couple blocks away from there." Even though this was one of the worst days of my life so far I was happy for a moment. Yes, Edward was acting strange, yes, he was acting distant, yes, I hated the idea of the ball, but for one second I was happy, overjoyed for no reason at all, I sat back relishing in the feeling of contentment letting it flood through me completely.

A/N: I feel like I struggled to write this chapter so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm going to try and post a picture of Bella's ball gown on my page if ya'll want to see it, I don't really know how to make it clicky or anything so I guess I'm just going to copy and paste the URL. I hope you liked the chapter!! REVIEW!!

HAPPY EASTER!! YAY FOR JESUS!!


	27. She Doesn't Get It

**Disclaimer: Hrmmm... Nope, not mine. Sorry.**

The limo came to a slow stop in front of the familiar park Edward and me walked through only a couple of days ago. I reminisced happily, remembering how nice it was when he wasn't acting so strange. I actually found myself looking forward to getting back to Forks and everything getting back to normal.

"We're getting out here?" I asked as Carlisle and Alice climbed out of the limo.

"Yep, we can't drive on the streets that lead to where the ball is, they're for pedestrians only."

"Okay." I sighed as I climbed out of the limo with much less ease than the two vampires before me. This city was crazy, it was shaped funny, it was hollow, and you could drive in the streets!

We walked through the park and exited in the back placing us directly in front of the cathedral. I followed Alice as she turned right heading in the direction we'd gone for shopping, I hadn't noticed any places suitable for balls when we were here before. Suddenly a twinkling ring tone sounded and Alice stopped confused. I realized her eyes were glazed over when she didn't answer the ringing phone; she'd stopped because she was having a vision.

"What?" She mumbled as she pulled out the cell phone, her hand moving so fast that the phone only appeared to be a blur. "Why are ya'll there? I thought we were meeting at the ballroom." She listened intentively her face scrunching up in annoyance.

"Edward could have picked some other time to show Esme the church. Bella already made us late with her little fit. Look, I know he's happy that he finally got the courage to walk inside but, really, we're going to be late! And ya'll were supposed to get the tickets!" She shut the phone with a huff.

"Come on " She grumbled taking my wrist; I was scared, Alice seemed truly angry. I wanted to suggest _not_ going to the ball but I'd rather keep my arm.

"I'm guessing they're in the church?" Carlisle asked but received no answer. Alice stopped once again, we were only feet away from the church, her grip tightened around my wrist so much that if she applied a bit more pressure I would bruise.

"Carlisle!?" She screeched letting go of my arm and running inside the church. Carlisle hesitated for a moment and followed her, worry clear on his face. I stood there not knowing if I should follow, if something dangerous was going on. However, as I thought about it I realized that whatever was wrong was most likely dealing with Edward. What was wrong with Edward!?

A/N: Okay I told ya'll HAPPY EASTER and I wasn't even planning on writing anything BUT strangely I found myself on the computer typing. My family is arriving at my house now for food and stuff but I HAD to write at least this!! I'm sorry I keep teasing ya'll!! HAHA… ya'll might have a chapter tomorrow!!

**Mrs Gaspard Ulliel**- Brittany wasn't making Bella feel happy, Bella's just a freak! Haha...

**Selinnium**- _Yes_… human experiences!!

**Kickoffurshoes247**- Yea, I though it was kinda obvious… thanks for not telling anyone!

**Irish Froggy-** Yes, yes, I LOVE ME SOME JESUS!!

**My-Bella**- Thanks, you made me not fret ( Haha I love that word!). Don't be antsy next chapter will say a lot!

**Lauryn-** I know you posted four reviews and saying that you only posted two **will not **make your beating Thursday any nicer!! Get off my back too!! Next chapter will explain everything!! LOVE YOU!!


	28. When It Rains

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…

A/N: I know it's short but it's better than leaving you hanging for another day!! BE HAPPY!!

**Bella P.O.V**

I rushed into the church; strangely the lights were off in the lobby area.

I stumbled over a table disturbed by the silence that accompanied the eerie darkness. A hand fell heavy on my shoulder unexpectedly, I jumped back nearly falling but surprisingly caught myself.

"Bells?" A gruff voice questioned. I knew that voice but it didn't make sense that it was here in New Orleans. I strained my eyes, not ready to admit that this person followed me here. Why was he here?

One of the massive doors creaked open slowly, dim lights of candles illuminated Charlie's face.

"What are you-" Charlie took my hand placing something in it; he curled my fingers around the mystery object smiling at my confusion.

I looked down and gasped. My hand was wrapped tightly around a collection of vibrant green stems tied together, the tops bursting with flowers varying in colors. Red, black, and the crème color, which matched my dress. The roses, hydrangeas, and the carnations- my favorite flowers- went together surprisingly well.

As thunder cracked loudly outside it hit me, I felt stupid for not realizing what was going on sooner.

Everyone's strange behavior, Alice yelling about plane tickets, Edward's absence and ridiculous amount of hunting, and Charlie's surprise appearance in a church _with_ flowers! Was I _really_ getting married? Would they _really _surprise me? Just as my eyes widened in horror the other door opened revealing a smiling Esme.

"Bella, dear, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked, my throat felt as if it were closing, I began to gasp for air.

"Your wedding sweetheart." I stopped breathing altogether.

Suddenly a familiar tune began playing in the background. My lullaby. Edward was encouraging me to come out, to marry him. All of my fears came back to life, disappointing my parents, marrying young, hurting Jacob…

This was all happening too fast I couldn't do this. I turned rushing to the exit, I was going to disappoint everyone, I was going to disappoint the love of my life but I couldn't, I wouldn't do this.

**A/N:** Haha… A surprise wedding!! SHOCKER!! Well, now ya'll know what was up and now you know that Bella is running away!! AWWW, poor Edward!! I want to know how many of ya'll knew Alice was planning a wedding so REVIEW and tell me!! I wanted to write more today but something's wrong with my left arm and even though I'm right handed I still use my left hand to type and when I do it makes my ENTIRE arm contract and hurt!! Sorry ya'll. I have off till Thursday so hopefully I'll actually get a LONG chapter out soon! Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!!

**My-Bella-** Okay, now you have your explanation! Are you happy!? Haha.

**Lauryn- **You crazy fool!! I verbally TOLD YOU the entire story!! You frieken gave me advice!! Oh yea and I live to leave you hanging!!

**amw2bcruel- **Thanks for the compliment!! Tell me if you were right!!


	29. Think Of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I just make everyone go crazy!

**A/N: So… about the horrible misspelling of the title. Here's the story. Of course I knew the saying and I've heard it a lot but I didn't know how to spell it. So I went to good old Google and typed in what I thought the correct spelling to be so it would correct me when I spelled it wrong- cause I knew I would. After chapter one my friend corrected me but I refused to change it because I love my idiotic mistake. I apologize if anyone is offended by my ignorance when the French language is concerned but I speak SPANISH – not well -so you know what? I _actually _did good!! Haha. Sorry again but ya'll are strong, you can handle a bit of my stupidity. Okay, enough ranting from me! READ!!**

Bella POV

I outstretched my hand for the door. I was in such a rush to get out, to run away from everything I wanted for such an immature impulse that I hadn't realized that I was trying to open the large door with the hand that held my beautiful bouquet.

I gasped at the sudden reminder shaking my head to clear it of the twinge of sanity that began to pull me back to the love of my life.

As I extended my free hand thunder cracked, making me jump.

_Why couldn't I just leave this place? Why was this so hard? _I gathered myself as I heard Charlie's footsteps come closer behind me, though he didn't dare say a word; he just stood there confused.

Gradually the lullaby playing in the background gained in volume, the beautiful flow of it captivated me just as it always did. I froze closing my eyes and taking a deep breath as the music drew me in.

"Bella?" Charlie questioned. "You know you don't have to do this. I know you love him and that's perfectly fine but time won't kill you."

"There's nothing I want more." I insisted turning to face the doors open wide, all of the unimportant fears diminished as I thought solely of Edward, his smile, his irresistible voice, his glorious features, his kisses, his touch _in general_.

I was going to marry him because I wanted to, because without him life wouldn't be worth living. And after the wedding… I would kill Alice; after all, the surprise part of the wedding was what had me freaking out.

"I'm ready." I whispered wrapping my arm around Charlie's.

"I guess I am too." He sighed winking at me, a bit of sadness leaking into his smile.

**A/N: I know I promised a LONG chapter but ya'll don't understand how much I'm dieing of pain!! I hope I don't keep spitting out these ridiculous baby chapters. I might recite them to my sister and make her type it but that could get pretty weird, especially if I decide to do a honeymoon chapter!! _Awkward_!! That brings me to a question, this story is soooooo long and so much has already happened and I know ya'll want a happy ending but do ya'll even want a honeymoon or for it to just end after the wedding? TELL ME! REVIEW!**

Clairxdexlune- Once again, I apologize for my ignorance, which continues on a daily basis since I refuse to fix my mistake. Haha.

Xcld09- I'm going to explain it all later but, no, it wasn't planned. The whole thing was spur of the moment; Bella's going to ask all of your questions later.

My-Bella- I couldn't stop laughing at your comment!!

Lauryn- You better watch yo'self girl!! First you call me NAPPY and now you call my thought process random and unorganized!! Besides, you, being my editor and all don't think that my writing is all that great!! You've told me numerous times that my writing isn't _pretty_!! (Do you want another chapter of Apprehensive Thursday?)

Ms.VeronicaCullen- It's okay, breathe! Technically she never left!! Haha!!


	30. REAL LOVE

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just making them get married.

**A/N: I feel sooo much better!! Lets try and spit out a long chapter!! Hopefully…**

**Edward POV**

I listened as Jasper's thoughts worked overtime trying to analyze Bella's feelings. He tried to block his thoughts from me but it was apparent that my Bella was distressed.

I rushed to the piano in the corner of the church and began to play Bella's lullaby to calm her.

I began, slowly glancing back in her direction. Esme stood suddenly, rushing to the back of the church.

"Bella, dear, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" She asked, she couldn't possibly still not know what was going on. I felt a slight twinge of guilt; maybe this surprise wasn't the best idea.

"Your wedding sweetheart." Her breathing stopped, her heartbeat automatically rising as it always did when she panicked, I didn't need Jasper's thoughts to know how she felt now. I resisted the urge to rush to Bella's side, letting my fingers dance harder along the keys.

She turned, her footsteps heading in the wrong direction.

"No." I whispered, fear clear in my voice. Her usual lullaby had gotten faster, more furious as panic rose in me now, she couldn't leave me, _she couldn't possibly leave me_!

Her frantic pace slowed as she got closer to the doors though I couldn't see her, I could hear her footsteps.

**Alice POV**

I watched as Bella rushed to the door, I hadn't seen this coming. I saw them getting married. Edward's eyes were closed, his head tilted upward as his fingers raced across the keys, Bella's lullaby took on a whole new sound.

If Bella tried to run, I would chase her. Yes, that's what I'd do.

"Come on Bella." I groaned. "Please."

**Edward POV**

I was so enveloped in the music that soone I realized I hadn't been paying much attention to anything around me.

"I'm ready." I heard my Bella whisper, a smile in her voice. Once those glorious words escaped my loves lips I was up, standing at the alter, Esme taking my spot at the piano. She asked if she could play this morning and I was more than happy to let her. I waited nervously as Carlisle gave me a light tap on the back.

"Thank you Carlisle." I murmured.

"For what?"

"For changing me, this is the first time I haven't regretted it, almost a hundred years of suffering and this is the first time that I'm happy. You gave me Bella…thank you." If I were able to cry, I would be now.

"Well Edward, that's what your best man's for." He smiled turning his body to face the large doors as Bella walked through them, looking more beautiful than I ever thought possible.

She ascended the aisle; both hands clasped tightly around her bouquet a nervous smile gracing her gorgeous lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly. Her eyes rose to meet mine and once they did, all of her fears seemed to go away.

**Bella POV**

I walked through the doorway, still nervous but confident knowing that if I had gone through the wrong set of doors I would be crying, definitely not tears of relief.

My eyes were glued to my shaking hands wrapped firmly around my beautiful bouquet; I tried to still them by grasping harder, which somewhat worked.

Slowly my gaze rose searching for his beautiful face. Once our eyes made contact the bond being shared between us was unbreakable, I picked up speed walking down the long aisle anxious in a good way- for once. Charlie kissed my cheek once we were at the front of the alter taking a seat next to Renee and Phil.

"Hi." I whispered timidly as Esme's beautiful piece died down. I'd never heard it before, though it was oddly familiar. It sounded like she took pieces from my lullaby, the traditional wedding march, and other pieces I'd heard Edward play; it was definitely one of the favorites.

"Hey." Edward leaned closer to me, his cool breath tickling my neck as he spoke.

"Okay, okay, enough you two." I had no clue on how I missed massive Emmett standing directly in front of us.

"Emmet?!" I laughed as he arched an eyebrow taking offense to my reaction. His hand shot behind him as he pulled out a piece of computer paper, unfolding it, and holding it up in front of my face.

"It's official."

"Sure." I laughed at his clerical license while he crammed the paper back in his pocket.

Realizing that I hadn't even noticed enormous Emmett I looked around seeing who else I over looked. Alice was the first I saw, of course she changed out of the ridiculous purple dress she wore earlier, an obvious cover up. Now she wore the same red dress as Rosalie. I shot her a playful but menacing glare. In response she cracked a smile taking my bouquet out if my hands.

"_Ehmmm._" Emmett cleared his voice loudly cracking open a book.

"We are gathered here today…"

**Edward POV**

The ceremony was brutally long- for me. It had literally been days since I'd kissed my love and I was going crazy. Emmett was dragging out the last line purposely.

"I... now…pronounce…you…" I glared at him, narrowing my eyes viciously.

"Calm down Edward you can kiss her in a second…God." What kind of person with a clerical license takes the Lords name in vain, _in a church_ nonetheless?

"Oops." He realized directly after.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes as he continued, finally.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Masen Cullen, you may kiss your bride, Mrs. Masen Cullen."

Now that the moment was here, the moment I'd been waiting for since the meadow I made sure to take it slow, to relish in this moment and commit each and every wonderful part of it to memory.

I leaned in slowly resting my hand on her warm cheek committing that magnificent quality about her to my memory. Her warmth.

I listened, waiting for that extra beat of her heart that always sounded the moment before our lips met, a smile playing across my lips as it came at the right time. How I would miss that sound.

My hands slid down her shoulders, past her elbows gliding easily over her smooth skin. I'd absolutely miss that too. I grasped her hand in mine as I pulled away unwillingly only because she needed air.

"I love you." I breathed lightly into her ear.

"I love you more." She gasped smiling as she caught her breath.

That was impossible.

I swept Bella into my arms; surprising everyone in the room by the gasps I heard pulling her into another kiss as I carried my very much blushing bride down the aisle.

I'd never thought it possible; I never imagined that I'd be here, in _this_ church, with _this_ amazing woman in my arms, carrying my very own Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen into our future. Life was good, better than I'd ever dreamed…life _is_ good.

**A/N: Big chapter 30!! And SURPRISE this is the LAST chapter!! Some of you may be thoroughly pissed right now but don't fret -its okay- because I'm going to let you REVIEW and see how many of you want a sequel. Then, if enough of you do then I'll write the honeymoon, the change, and a whole lot of other drama mixed in that somehow (Including a surprising Violet update!). ****Okay ya'll, It's been fun… I'm going to miss you so much!! Hopefully I'll 'see' ya'll again soon!! REVIEW (If you want a sequel!)!!**

**OH...and here's a little fact, all of my chapter titles (18-30) are song titles. You may not care but whatever. If you guess the artist I'll...hrmm... I'll... think your smart?! Haha whatever... BYE!!**

**Edwardsgirl13-** thanks for the sequel idea… I was considering that!!

**Lauryn**- You better read this tonight because I'm not printing it out in art class again!! Lord knows I'll probably send it to the wrong printer and it'll end up with the principal!! Haha I bet you're voting for Sequel, right?

**Kacy**- THANK YOU!! I knew I was right!! Cajun French and French French are two different things!! But whatever I like to call myself stupid, its fun!!

**Twilightlova**- Thanks, I feel a lot better and you should definitely 'vote' for me to write a sequel.

**Dark-Wiccan-Goddess**- Haven't heard from you in awhile!! Haha… 29 chapters is a lot for me. But if you want a sequel just ask and it shall be done!!

**My- Bella**- Haha… _you_ step in?! If I made ANYONE else stepped in you would see my name all in that and then the M rating!! Haha… did I really just say that!?

**Xcld09**- I know I promised to answer your questions but it was good for me to end it here. However, there's always the sequel!! You know what to do!!


	31. Authors Note Sequel Update

A/N: I just wanted to tell ya'll the sequel to this story is out

**A/N: ****I just wanted to tell ya'll the sequel to this story is out. It's called Joie De La Vie ( Joy of Life). Go check it out!**


End file.
